


A Matter of Time

by FlameofDante



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, genius naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofDante/pseuds/FlameofDante
Summary: Nara Shikamaru terbangun panik dalam tubuhnya yang berumur 12 tahun. Ingatan tentang perang dan kematian rekan sesama shinobi kini hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk, karena kini ia punya kesempatan untuk memutarbalikkan waktu dan menjaga agar Hokage-nya tidak hancur bersama Konoha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kau tahu, Shikamaru bilang itu terlalu merepotkan jika ada yang ingin mengambil hak cipta dari Naruto. Naruto hanya milik Shikamaru untuk disayang dan dilindungi. Sudah cukup merepotkan untuk membaginya dengan Masashi Kishimoto. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian jangan sok mengaku-aku Naruto! Merepotkan!

Nara Shikamaru tersentak bangun dengan mata terbelalak. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya sementara ia gemetar hebat oleh teror yang tidak benar-benar mimpi. Ingatan yang tidak seharusnya dialami anak umur dua belas tahun membombandirnya, membuat pupilnya membesar dan bergerak-gerak liar. Seandainya ada yang melihatnya sekarang, pasti mereka akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tangannya menggapai udara kosong, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh keluar dari futonnya. Ia menjerit tanpa suara sementara memegangi kepalanya. Cakra menguar dengan liar tidak stabil, tapi ia berusaha keras mengendalikannya, agar tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari keanehan pada dirinya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya bisa merunduk mengatur napas. Tapi perlahan ia mulai bisa menguasai diri. Saat ia mendongakkan kepala, ekspresinya seperti veteran perang; keras dan dingin. Matanya penuh determinasi. Dari giginya yang bergemeletak, ia berbisik, "Naruto... segel mu berhasil..."

Nara segera beranjak dan berlari keluar menuju beranda yang menghadap taman samping. Langit yang masih merah menandakan matahari baru muncul, dan ia biasanya baru bangun beberapa jam lagi. Tapi setelah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya di medan perang, sudah lama ia kehilangan kualitas hidup seorang Nara; tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar tidur nyenyak, makan teratur, apalagi memandangi awan. "Aku harus menemukan Naruto," bisiknya, tapi mengendalikan diri untuk tidak langsung melompat pergi untuk mengecek teman seperjuangannya, Hokage-nya.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru berbalik cepat dan mengerjap keras saat menatap wajah ayahnya untuk pertamakalinya setelah ia menguburkan pria itu. Ia bergerak selangkah mendekat. "Shika?" ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya melihat reaksi pria itu. Ayahnya seketika meraih lengannya sebelum ia terjatuh dan menariknya berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu bicara di puncak kepala Shikamaru, yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada ayahnya sambil mengatur napas. Berusaha keluar dari serangan panik yang sudah diujung tanduk. "Mimpi buruk?"

"Yeah," suaranya serak dan bergetar.

"Terlalu banyak belajar?"

"Uh..."

"Hm... tidak biasanya kau memaksakan diri untuk menghadapi ujian. Rasanya baru kemarin kau bilang _menyusahkan._" Ada humor dalam suara Shikaku, berusaha meredakan kepanikannya. "Apa kau mau menemaniku mengecek rusa yang sedang hamil?"

"Menyusahkan..." gumamnya, tapi mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju hutan Nara. Sudah berapa tahun ia tidak melihat tempat ini? sejak peperangan ia tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Naruto, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengecek rumahnya. Kematian kedua orang tuanya membuatnya semakin sulit kembali karena tahu ia hanya akan disambut dengan rumah kosong. Siapa yang menyangka Naruto akhirnya menggapai impiannya sebagai Hokage. Tapi miris saat ia harus dilantik pada masa paling buruk Konoha. Tapi kini mereka punya kesempatan untuk memutarbalikkan sejarah dan merubah nasib.

Matahari sudah sedikit lebih tinggi, dan ia tahu ibunya akan segera memanggil mereka untuk sarapan. Saat itulah ia merasakan cakra familiar yang membuat seluruh pancaindra-nya terbangun. Ia tidak akan pernah salah mengenali cakra ini. Bahkan ia hampir merindukan keberadaannya yang selalu permanen disisinya. Mungkin itu juga yang membawanya datang kemari seawal ini. Bukan pertamakali Naruto bersikap impulsif.

Ayahnya mendongak, merasakan hal yang sama, walau ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke wilayah klan Nara. Tapi mengetahui pemilik cakra itu tidak punya niatan buruk, Shikaku hanya menunggu sampai orang itu tampak oleh mata. Yang membuatnya heran adalah reaksi Shikamaru. Seandainya ia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya belum belajar cara mengenali cakra, mungkin ia akan menganggap Shikamaru mengenali cakra orang ini. Atau tanpa sepengetahuannya ia sudah belajar caranya? Toh tidak mengejutkan untuk seorang Nara yang terkenal selalu punya kecerdasan tinggi. Saat Shikamaru berlari pergi, Shikaku memutuskan untuk mengikuti anaknya beberapa langkah dibelakang.

Tanpa menyadari semua itu karena perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Naruto, Shikamaru berlari menghampiri pemilik cakra itu. Tak lama sampai ia melihat sosok orange keluar dari balik pepohonan. Baju terang _overall-_nya yang konyol memberikan serangan nostalgia, andai tanpa wajah pucat dan mata yang tampak beberapa dekade lebih tua dari yang seharusnya dimiliki anak dua belas tahun. Shikamaru mengenali mata itu. Mata pejuang yang sudah hampir kehilangan semua harapan. Semenjak kematian Jiraya-sama dan Kakashi-sensei, Naruto seperti kehilangan separuh dirinya. Ia tidak lagi dengan mudah mengumbar tawa, bahkan senyumnya tidak pernah menyentuh mata. Jika bukan karena tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan yang lain, mungkin Shikamaru sudah lama kehilangan Naruto.

Shikamaru tahu, masalah psikologis tidak semudah itu disembuhkan hanya karena harapan baru. Luka yang sudah tertoreh bisa saja sembuh, tapi bekasnya tidak pernah hilang. Dan Naruto masih jauh dari kata sembuh.

"Shika," bisikan itu begitu pelan dan rapuh, hanya terdengar karena terbawa angin padanya. Tapi itu cukup memberitahunya bahwa dia adalah Naruto-_nya._ Ia berlari.

Shikamaru menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Naruto dan membawa mereka jatuh ke tanah berumput. Tangannya menyengkeram erat lengannya sementara mereka saling memandang seolah sedang memetakan, seolah memastikan ini nyata, bahwa mereka boleh percaya jika mereka sudah berhasil. "Shika, kita kembali..."

"Kita berhasil, Naruto-sama..." bisiknya sambil mengusap darah kering di pipi Naruto dan pelipisnya. Rambut dan bajunya kotor. Tangan yang gemetar tak terkendali. Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan itu, membuat gerakan menenangkan sampai trauma berhenti.

Pasti orang-orang sipil desa Konoha melukai Naruto, seperti sebelum akhirnya Naruto menyelamatkan bokong mereka berkali-kali dan akhirnya mau mengakuinya sebagai Hokage. Hatinya tersayat mengetahui mereka kembali ke masa dimana Naruto paling kesepian. Juga mengirimkan rasa geram karena menyadari dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh sikap masyarakat desa Konoha pada kepercayaan diri Naruto. Seandainya Sandaime sejak awal membuka rahasia Naruto sebagai anak dari Yodaime, pasti kehidupan Naruto akan jauh lebih baik. Mungkin lebih berbahaya, tapi bukankah itu gunanya ANBU? Mereka bisa melindungi Naruto tanpa harus menyembunyikan asal usulnya dan membuatnya menjadi pariah karena hanya dikenal sebagai seorang monster.

Shikamaru mengamati dengan teliti, matanya yang jeli menangkap dibalik sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Tidak ada yang lebih mengenal Naruto dibanding dirinya. Dan ia tahu akan kehilangannya jika tidak melakukan sesuatu. "Pulanglah padaku."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata mendengar dekralasinya. "Em..." Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan membeku saat menyadari ayahnya sedang menatap mereka dengan matanya yang cerdas. Selama beberapa detik pria itu mengamati, sebelum berkata dengan nada sama bosan seperti semua ini normal, "Aku akan memberitahu ibumu untuk mempesiapkan piring lebih," sambil melambai malas, ia menambahkan, "Jangan terlalu terlambat," dan membiarkan mereka sendirian.

"Shika..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke kotak kumuh yang kau sebut apartemen, Naru-sama."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar panggilannya. Setelah ia menjadi Hokage, Shikamaru tidak mau menyebutnya selain dengan panggilan itu, jika bukan Nanadaime. Apalagi setelah rahasia asal usulnya sebagai cicit dari Mito Uzumaki dan anak dari Yondaime, membuatnya tak kurang tak lebih adalah seorang pangeran Konoha. Seperti Tsunade-hime. Terlebih setelah para ANBU akhirnya berkata jujur bahwa _Ouji-sama_ adalah kode yang dipakai untuk memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Shika... kau bukan lagi kepala keluarga Nara."

"Mau taruhan?" ujarnya tidak gentar. Ia membantu Naruto berdiri dan frustasi saat menyadari tubuhnya tidak sekuat atau setangkas yang diingatnya. "Aku harus latihan lagi,_ merepotkan!"_

Naruto tersenyum mendengar komentar khas Nara.

Suara keras Nara Yoshino yang khas menyambut mereka, mengirimkan rasa nostalgia dan bukti bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah kembali ke masa lalu. Terlebih setelah kematian Shikaku yang memaksanya menjadi kepala klan Nara dan Shikamaru yang menjadi tangan kanan sekaligus kepala bagian strategi, membuat hubungan wanita itu dengan Naruto cukup dekat. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengedip melihat Naruto, jelas sudah diberitahu Shikaku.

Naruto merundukkan tubuh, "Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Nara-sama," bisiknya. Kedua orang tua Shikamaru tampak kaget dengan sopan santun tak terduga dari tukang bikin onar nomor 1 di Konoha. Terlebih ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap hiperaktif dan bravado yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Alih-alih Naruto hanya berdiri diam disamping Shikamaru, tampak berusaha tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Seolah jika ada lubang, ia dengan senang hati melompat bersembunyi disana.

"Panggil saja Shikaku dan Yoshino, Uzumaki-san," sahut Shikaku. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalian berteman," pria itu memancing penuh selidik.

Shikamaru mengerdikkan bahu, tidak menurunkan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Naruto. Aman menjaganya. Tampak tidak peduli seperti Nara yang selalu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku akan mengantar Naruto untuk membersihkan diri," dan tidak menunggu dua kali sebelum menarik Naruto pergi.

Kedua orang tua Shikamaru saling memandang. "Sejak kapan mereka berteman?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Shikamaru tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya, apalagi menyebut namanya. Tapi ia tampak sangat dekat, seperti bukan baru kenal. Bahkan ia tidak bersikap seperti itu pada Chouji..."

"Hm... _merepotkan,_"bisik Shikaku sambil memijat dahinya. Ia punya firasat akan banyak hal merepotkan yang terjadi kedepannya melihat sikap protektif Shikamaru. Apa ia perlu mengambil formulir adopsi?

Naruto sedang berada di kamar mandi, sementara Shikamaru memilih baju ganti untuknya saat merasakan ayahnya menyelinap masuk. Pria itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk duduk di beranda bersamanya. Ia mengikuti pria itu setelah meletakkan yukata biru tua di meja sebagai baju ganti.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berteman."

"Naruto istimewa."

Shikaku menaikkan alis. "Ia tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranku."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Itu hanya topeng. Naruto bertingkah seperti itu untuk mencari perhatian. Aku rasa tidak ada yang mengenal seperti apa Naruto sebenarnya. Bahkan Sandaime yang mengaku dekat dengan Naruto; mereka tidak melihat dibalik yang tak terlihat."

"Tapi tampaknya kau mengenalnya sangat baik."

"Naruto itu Naruto. Dia seperti air tak beriak. Tampak tenang dari luar, tapi sebenarnya berombak di dalam. Dia adalah orang paling menarik yang pernah kutahu."

"Huh... "

"Naruto akan tinggal disini."

Beberapa saat Shikaku mengerjap, "Kau tahu itu dianggap penculikan, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarnya pulang ke kotak yang ia sebut rumah. Itu bukan tempat yang layak ditinggali manusia. Terlebih itu berada di distrik lampu merah, bisa kau bayangkan sebahaya apa lingkungan itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba protektif seperti ini?"

Shikamaru membuka mulut, sebelum menutupnya kembali. Bibir itu membentuk garis keras dan ekspresinya menjadi serius. Hal ini meyadarkan Shikaku bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih serius dari sekedar sikap impulsif bocah yang dikendalikan hormon. Setelah beberapa saat, Shikamaru akhirnya berkata, "Tidak tiba-tiba." Ia menggigit bibir. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan. "Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku menemukan catatan lama di perpustakaan. Sebuah catatan tentang Fuinjutsu yang ditulis oleh Yondaime."

Hal ini menarik seluruh perhatian Shikaku.

"Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatianku adalah sebuah coretan kecil Yondaime pada bagian awal buku yang biasanya didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang penting. Tulisan itu berbunyi, _teruntuk cintaku akahi chishio no habanero."_

Napas Shikaku tercekat.

"Aku penasaran siapa orang yang disebut Yondaime? karena itu seperti sesuatu yang diucapkan pada kekasih. Lalu aku menyelidikinya dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. _Akahi chishio no habanero_ adalah julukan seorang Kunochi bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Well, aku tidak pernah tahu jika Yondaime menikah, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana otak Nara bekerja. Aku langsung menggabungkan satu plus satu sama dengan dua. Uzumaki yang kukenal berambut pirang dan bermata biru sama persis seperti foto Yondaime yang ada dalam buku itu. Lalu aku terhenyak, mengapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya? Mereka begitu mirip seperti pinang dibelah dua. Siapapun bisa membayangkan jika Naruto beberapa senti lebih tinggi, beberapa tahun lebih tua, ia seperti kembaran Yondaime! Itu menyadarkanku bahwa _tentu saja_ desa dengan sengaja tidak mempublikasikan secara luas foto Yondaime. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa membayangkan warna mata dan rambut dari patung di gunung?"

Shikaku menelan ludah, melihat putranya melemparkan pandangan marah.

"Dan apa kau tahu putra dari Yondaime selama ini hidup miskin di kotak kumuh yang ia sebut rumah? Atau masyarakat sipil Konoha yang melemparinya batu dan meneriakinya monster? Mungkin aku tidak tahu semua rahasia yang berusaha dijaga oleh desa ini, tapi yang aku tahu, itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas dilakukan pada anak dari pahlawan yang mengobarkan nyawanya demi desa ini!" seru Shikamaru.

Shikaku menutup matanya penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak tahu jika separah itu. Seandainya ia tahu anak dari Minato diperlakukan seperti... Ia mengusap wajahnya. "Aku akan bicara pada ibumu."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Anggap saja kami sudah setuju."

"Trims, tou-san."

Saat Shikamaru kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto sudah duduk di tatami dengan berbalut yukata pinjamannya. Pakaian tanpa orange membuatnya mengerjap takjub, karena bukannya tampak aneh, malah sangat cocok. Siapa yang mengira Naruto pantas memakai yukata? Hanya warnanya saja yang perlu lebih cerah dengan corak yang lebih riang. Shikamaru tidak suka melihatnya dibalut warna yang membuat depresi. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu mereka yang sudah ditinggalkan.

"Shika..."

Shikamaru meraih tangan gemetar Naruto. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Baby step, kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Ini masa damai Konoha, kita punya banyak waktu untuk menyusun rencana."

"Tidak lama lagi sampai ujian Chunin," protesnya.

"Masih beberapa bulan. Selama itu kita akan berlatih dan membuat tubuh ini lebih ahli."

Shikamaru puas melihat Naruto menjadi Hokage. Ia bekerja dengan luar biasa. Ia peduli pada shinobi-nya dan bekerja keras untuk mereka. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaan mejanya pada kagebushin hampir sepanjang waktu, artinya ia menjaga keahliannya tetap tajam dan memimpin desa dengan memberikan contoh. Mereka menikmati waktu berharga dibawah pimpinan Naruto, sekalipun perang terjadi secara bergelombang; terkadang mereka menang, terkadang mereka kalah. Tapi mereka tetap merasakan sedikit bagian luar biasa dari dipimpin oleh seorang Nanadaime Hokage. Naruto secara natural kharismatik, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu lama sampai ia menjadi orang itu. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dengan kesempatan baru untuk mereka, Shikamaru bertaruh tak makan waktu lama sampai Naruto kembali menyabet topi Hokage.

Naruto beradaptasi dengan cepat di dalam keluarga Nara. Terutama tanpa ia harus bersikap konyol, Nara yang santai dan tidak termotivasi merasa tidak banyak yang berubah. Tapi otak Nara yang jenius menangkap juga perubahan tak kentara itu, terutama pada sang pewaris klan, Nara Shikamaru. Shikaku mengamati bagaimana Shikamaru bergerak disekitar Naruto. Selalu berdiri dan berjalan sejengkal di belakangnya, seperti bayangannya, bahkan bisa dibilang tangan kanannya. Tidak hanya itu, Shikamaru tanpa berpikir dua kali akan bergerak jika merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancam Naruto. (Ia mengetahui ini saat mereka bertiga berjalan di tengah pasar. Bagaimana tubuh Shikamaru seketika menjadi tameng dan matanya yang tajam menyerukan ancaman pada siapapun yang berani sejengkal saja menyentuh Naruto) Saat mereka makan, Shikamaru akan lebih dulu mencicipi semua makanan yang berakhir di piring Naruto. Seperti sedang mengetes racun. Itu dilakukan dengan lihai, sehingga jika kau bukan Nara, kau tak kan menyadarinya.

Shikaku juga memperhatikan jika Naruto tidak pernah tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Ya, pada awalnya, dan Shikamaru mengikutinya. Pada akhirnya mereka seperti memutuskan untuk tidak tidur terpisah dan Naruto pindah permanen ke kamar Shikamaru. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. seandainya saja Shikamaru tidak menunjukkan sikap yang luar biasa protektif. Jika mereka tidak berumur dua belas tahun, Shikaku pasti mengira mereka veteran di medan perang; tak bisa tidur pulas tanpa penjagaan orang yang dipercaya. Atau mungkin mereka memang begitu, hanya saja Shikaku tidak tahu _perang_ apa. Apapun itu telah membuat Shikamaru lebih berdedikasi dengan latihannya, lebih protektif pada temannya dan sangat prespektif hingga membuatnya takut. Shikaku seperti tidak sedang berhadapan dengan anak berumur 12 tahun.

Uzumaki Naruto pun bukan yang seperti ia kira. Ada kebijaksanaan mendalam dalam tatapannya. Ia tidak lagi berjalan seperti tornado, tapi langkahnya yang baru tetap membuat semua orang menoleh. Langkah itu seperti langkah orang yang percaya pada dirinya dan tahu seperti apa dirinya. Langkah seorang pemimpin. Jika ia tidak mendengarnya sendiri, Shikaku hampir tidak percaya saat kata-kata bijak yang menggetarkan keluar tanpa peringatan dari bibirnya. Tiap tindakannya mengingatkannya pada Minato, terutama Minato yang sedang memakai topi Hokage. Jika ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto saat masih dua belas tahun, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau juga ingin menemani Shikamaru berlatih?" pertanyaannya memecahkan bocah pirang itu dari lamunannya.

"Tentu, Shikaku-san," Naruto tersenyum riang sambil mengikuti Shikamaru. "Aku akan bermeditasi di bawah pohon sementara Shikamaru berlatih."

Shikaku memperhatikannya mengambil tempat disalah satu pohon. Ia memperhatikan saat kepala Naruto tersentak ke arah pohon beberapa meter darinya. ANBU. Jika bukan karena Naruto, mungkin Shikaku tak kan menyadari ada shinobi yang bersembunyi dibaliknya. Terlebih ANBU memang dilatih untuk mata-mata. Tapi mengapa ada ANBU disini... ah, mereka personil yang diperintah untuk melindungi Naruto. Shikaku mengerjap. _Dia menyadarinya?_ Dan menaikkan alis saat melihatnya melambai ke arah personil ANBU seolah itu bukan apa-apa.

"Kau tahu mereka, Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto selalu tahu," sahut Shikamaru. "Ia cakra sensitif."

Naruto mengangguk sambil merona. "Neko-chan," katanya sambil menunjuk pohon beberapa meter darinya. "Kitsune-chan..." katanya sambil menunjuk tanah. Dari panggilan akrabnya, pastilan itu ANBU yang ditugaskan sejak Naruto masih kecil.

Cakra Sensitif ia bilang. Hanya dengan itu saja bisa membuka banyak potensi. Pantas saja ia selalu lolos dari kejaran ANBU. Shikaku tidak mengerti bagaimana semua orang di akademi tertipu pada tingkah riang dan sikap bravado-nya. Menganggapnya hanya seorang tukang bikin onar. Ia punya kualitas ninja untuk bisa mengelabui ANBU! Shikaku menggelengkan kepalanya, seandainya Shikamaru tidak menemukannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Konoha bisa kehilangan apa! Ia mengangguk, Shikamaru sudah melakukan bagiannya, kini waktunya ia ikut campur pada kebijakan desa ini pada Naruto.

Naruto sudah menghilangkan baju orange khas-nya. Ia kini memakai kimono dengan simbol klan Nara bersebelahan dengan simbol klan Uzumaki. Karena sekarang adalah minggu santai sebelum ujian akhir, Naruto untuk sementara hanya memakai geta untuk menggantikan sandal ninjanya yang sudah berlubang sebelum mereka bisa membeli yang baru. Tapi entah kenapa, kimono dan geta itu membuatnya tampak kharismatik.

Ia tidak berlari seperti tornado, atau berteriak-teriak seperti biasa. Suara kayu yang membentur lantai berirama dari getanya membuat banyak kepala menoleh. Anak-anak di akademi menatap dua kali saat Naruto melintas. Banyak yang bingung, terlebih melihat simbol klan Nara juga menghiasi kimononya. Ino mendesaknya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi Shikamaru tidak mau bilang keluarganya mengadopsi Naruto. Karena Nara adalah vasal Uzumaki, rasanya tidak pantas untuk mengatakan klan-nya mengadopsi Naruto, sementara sudah kewajiban klan-nya untuk melayani generasi terakhir klan Uzumaki. Sehingga Shikamaru hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam komandan batalion miliknya, yang membuat gadis itu terkesiap mundur. Mulut Chouji terbuka kaget. Tapi mereka tidak lagi mendesaknya. Walau pandangan penasaran itu tidak berhenti.

Sakura yang entah kenapa tersinggung dengan perubahan Naruto, berteriak keras di wajahnya, bahwa ia tidak seharusnya sok keren karena tetap saja Sasuke yang lebih keren dibandingkan siapapun. Shikamaru mencium bau penyangkalan disana; bukankah dengan berkata begitu, secara tidak langsung ia menganggap Naruto keren? Perempuan, sungguh _merepotkan._ Mereka seperti kelinci gila jika menyangkut Uchiha. Padahal Uchiha tidak punya kualitas lain, kecuali terlihat tampan. Ia tidak punya kharisma, atau kesetiaan, atau inner power seperti Naruto. Bahkan Uchiha tidak _setampan _itu. Ia punya warna rambut dan mata yang membosankan. Tidak seperti Hokagenya dengan mata birunya yang seperti warna lautan yang dalam atau rambut pirangnya... _fokus Shikamaru!_

Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawa saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Berhenti mengangguku. Kenapa kau ribut hanya karena aku ganti baju? Apa begitu inginnya kau mendapat perhatian, Sakura?" yang diutarakan dengan nada yang begitu datar dan garing. Perubahan karakter yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura terhenyak tanpa punya kesempatan membalas sebelum Naruto melangkah mencari bangku yang jauh dari nenek sihir itu dan duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Perempuan," gumam Shikamaru.

"Aku merindukan Sakura-ku."

"Hmp, perjalanannya akan masih sangat panjang sebelum sampai kesana," Shikamaru menyadarkan punggungnya, sekaligus memberikan tempat bagi Naruto untuk bersandar padanya. Kepala Nanadaime Hokage jatuh di bahunya seperti kebiasaannya, tidak menyadari sikapnya membuat banyak mulut menga-nga dan tatapan heran. "Kau tidak tampak menahan diri disana."

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku terlalu tua untuk bermain sandiwara. Lagi pula tidak ada hal penting yang akan terpengaruh hanya karena aku bersikap dewasa jauh lebih awal."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Aku jelas tidak rindu dengan sikap bravado-mu."

"Hei!"

Shikamaru memperhatikan tatapan Ino dan Chouji. "Sungguh merepotkan," gerutunya dalam tarikan napasnya.

Pulang dari akademi, Ino dan Chouji menghampiri mereka. Shikamaru tahu mereka ingin mengorek penjelasan. Ma... Shikamaru tidak menyalahkan rasa penasaran itu, tapi apa semua anak dua belas tahun selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain? seingatnya, dirinya yang berumur dua belas tahun tidak semenyebalkan ini. Apa mereka tidak punya urusan lebih penting seperti memandangi awan?

"Hei, Naruto. Shikamaru. Apa kalian mau nongkrong?" Ino memulai.

"Hm..." Naruto mengerdikkan bahu, melemparkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

_Merepotkan, _"Ingin kemana?"

"Ichikaru?" sahut Naruto penuh harap.

Shikamaru melemparkan senyum, tahu sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak makan ramen Ichikaru, terutama setelah kedai itu hancur di perang shinobi keempat. Ino melemparkan tatapan aneh melihat senyumnya. "Oke."

"Yosh!" Naruto menarik lengan Shikamaru, otomatis membuatnya terseret mengikutinya.

"Merepotkan!"

"Hush!"

Ino menatap Chouji, "Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu."

Chouji hanya mengerdikkan bahu, kembali memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

Usaha interogasi Ino tentu saja tak membuahkan hasil. Shikamaru mempunyai lebih dari seratus teknik untuk menghindari interogasi, terutama interogasi keluarga Yamanaka. Tapi setelah mendengar helaan napas Naruto yang tampak mulai kesal,Shikamaru menjawab, "Alasan Naruto kini tinggal di rumahku adalah masalah pribad, Ino. Aku harap kau menghargainya. Jika tidak, aku tidak punya pilihan selain bilang pada ayahku bahwa kau mengganggu privasi tamu keluarga Nara," tanpa menunggu reaksi Ino, Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto, "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto masih bisa memakan tiga mangkuk lagi, tapi ia berkata, "Aku selesai," hanya agar bisa pergi menjauhi Ino.

"Sampai ketemu di hari ujian," sahut Shikamaru sambil melambaikkan tangannya.

Ino menatap tangan Shikamaru yang jatuh ke pinggang Naruto. Matanya menyipit.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa terus menerus memakai kimono. Lagi pula itu bukan pakaian praktis untuk Ninja, kecuali kau sedang santai, menyamar, atau berparade untuk menujukkan kemampuan tapi tetap ingin terlihat keren. Jadi, Shikamaru memesankan pakaian ninja untuknya, sekeras apapun Naruto menolak. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Hokage-nya memakai pakaian bekas. Lagi pula, sebuah kehormatan melihat simbol spiral Uzumaki bersebelahan dengan Nara. Jadi, hari ketika ujian kelulusan, Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju standart Shinobi; kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan celana hitam ANBU yang punya banyak saku untuk senjata. Agar tidak terlihat membosankan. Ia juga memesan jubah merah dengan pola lidah api hitam di bagian bawah. Cukup mirip dengan jubah sage dan jubah Hokage yang pernah dipakai Naruto.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa tidak menjadi peringkat terakhir, Naru-sama. Kau bisa menghindari satu tim dengan Sakura dan Sasuke."

"Lalu aku akan satu tim dengan mu?" sahut Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, senyum Naruto lenyap, ia menghela panjang. "Jika begitu akan sempurna sekali. Tapi kita berdua tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Kakashi pasti ingin menjadi sensei dari putra Yondaime dan dengan sharingan-nya, mau tidak mau aku akan se-tim dengan Sasuke. Konoha tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha terakhir tidak terlatih," ia mengerling menatap Shikamaru dengan sedih, "Lagi pula kau punya tim impian Ino-Shika-Cho!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar dari pandangaku, Hokage-sama! Lagi pula, aku bukan Shikamaru yang lama. Kau tahu jika kekuatanku akan lebih dibutuhkan disampingmu dibandingkan di tempat lain!"

"Aku bukan Hokage lagi, Shika-chan~"

"Bagiku kau tetap Hokage," Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan sangat serius. Terkadang Naruto dibuat rindu dengan Shikamaru pemalas dan ogah-ogahan jika dihadapkan dengan Shikamaru versi 0.2 ini.

Naruto menghela napas, "Lakukan apa maumu. Aku yakin kau sudah punya rencana."

Shikamaru tersenyum miring.

Rencana Shikamaru tidak kurang, tidak lebih adalah dengan mendesak ayahnya. Sebagai ketua klan Nara, ia punya suara di dewan Konoha. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku ingin kau membuatku satu tim dengan Naruto."

"Tapi bukankah kau ingin satu tim dengan Ino dan Chouji?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, "Jika aku setim dengan Ino dan Chouji, tim itu akan jadi tim impian. Tapi jika aku bisa setim dengan dengan Naruto, Konoha akan mendapatkan tim yang menakutkan. Kau belum melihat bisa sekuat apa dan sekreatif apa Naruto, yah. Dengan kemampuanku mendampinginya, kami tidak akan terkalahkan."

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi tim pelacak?"

"Kami bisa jadi keduanya. Tim pelacak dan tim penghancur. Naruto menyusup ke markas ANBU dan mengganti air putih disana dengan sake sambil memakai _overall _orange-nya. Tidak sekalipun ia tertangkap! Ia berhasil mengecat patung Hokage di siang bolong! Kau tidak akan menemukan otak lebih brilian selain pada klan Nara, kecuali Naruto."

.

.

"—seperti itu pendapat Shikamaru, Hokage-sama," Shikaku berdiri di depan Hokage. "Dan sejujurnya, aku sependapat. Ino-Shika-Cho memang terkenal dengan kombinasi kekuatan dan kecerdasan yang sempurna. Tapi sekali lagi, tim ini terkenal. Bahkan diantara musuh. Sebagai orang yang mengalaminya sendiri, tidak sekali kami kehilangan unsur kejutan dan berakhir di ujung tanduk. Tapi dengan formasi yang baru, kau akan mendapatkan pasukan penghancur yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Dengan sifat alami Naruto-kun yang kreatif, kualitas cakra-nya dan strategi Shikamaru, Konoha harus siap menghadapi tim yang menakutkan."

Sandaime menangkupkan tangannya, mencerna sarannya. "Sebelum aku menjawab. Aku ingin tahu, sejak kapan Nara tertarik dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Sampai mengundangnya tinggal di kediaman utama klan Nara."

"Shikamaru tidak bisa dipisahkan darinya, Hokage-sama. Anda tahu sendiri bagaimana jika seorang Nara sudah menemukan obsesinya."

"Dan obsesi Shikamaru-kun adalah Naruto-kun?"

"Begitu pula sebaliknya. Shikamaru menganggap Naruto-kun punya kejeniusan terpendam. Ia mengaku sebagai sesama jenius, dikelilingi anak seusianya selalu membuatnya bosan. Tapi pikiran aktif Naruto-kun memberinya prespektif berbeda," jeda sejenak, "Shikamaru bilang, ia tidak pernah bisa menebak Naruto."

Sarutobi terhenyak. Seorang prodigi Nara yang punya IQ lebih dari 200 tidak bisa menebak Naruto?!

"Aku percaya ia tidak berbohong. Karena kuakui, aku juga mendapati Naruto-kun menarik. Ia seperti Puzzle yang dilingkupi kata sandi dan rahasia. Untuk seorang Jenius, akhirnya Shikamaru menemukan orang yang bisa mengimbanginya. Mungkin Naruto-kun tidak punya kecerdasan umum, tapi ia punya kecerdasan jalanan. Itu kualitas yang jarang ditemukan dan ia masih dua belas tahun. Beberapa tahun kedepan, ia bisa sangat menakutkan."

Sarutobi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama."

Shikaku meninggalkan menara Hokage sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sungguh merepotkan!" gerutunya.

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Innocence, Icha Icha Tactic dan Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ia hanya membagi sedikit hak cipta-nya pada Jiraya, karena tidak mungkin Kishimoto melakukan riset ke pemandian air panas sementara ia dikejar-kejar deadline manga Naruto kan? Ia bukan orang mesum, lagi pula (Maa... tidak terang-terangan, paling tidak).

Derik suara jangkrik dan _kling-kling _lonceng terdengar diantara hembusan angin musim panas. Es batu dalam gelas tehnya membentur dan meleleh, membuat airnya mentes membasahi nampan yang juga berisi potongan semangka. Gulungan kertas berisi keterangan lengkap fuinjutsu tergelar di paha Naruto dan jatuh ke atas tatami, sementara mata birunya bergerak pelan mengikuti tiap kalimat rumit dalam lembaran itu. Kini itu menjadi pemandangan biasa di kediaman Nara; melihat bocah pirang duduk dalam seiza selama berjam-jam hanya untuk menatap gulungan demi gulungan berisi fuinjutsu. Atau bocah yang menutup mata dalam meditasi selama seharian penuh hingga lupa makan, lupa minum, kecuali ada yang mengingatkannya. Pemandangan itu sudah tidak lagi membuat banyak kepala menoleh atau tatapan penasaran. Untunglah tidak ada yang sungguh mengenal Naruto selain sebagai tukang onar, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengenali itu bukan sikap normal Naruto saat berusia 12 tahun.

Naruto bersyukur ia bisa tinggal di kediaman klan Nara. Karena meski ia mencintai apartemen-nya, pemilik gedungnya tidak pernah menyembunyikan rasa bencinya. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan wanita itu, karena Naruto tahu keberadaannya membuat penyewanya yang lain pergi. Sekalipun jiji berusaha menekan pemilik apartemen supaya mau menerimanya, bisnis tetap bisnis. Mungkin, apabila ia sedikit mengurangi kejahilannya dulu, ia tidak akan dibenci separah itu. Tapi kehausannya pada perhatian, seburuk apapun perhatian itu, membuatnya menjadi anak yang selalu berbuat onar. Jiwa tuanya merasa sedih saat menyadari, seandainya ada yang mau membantunya mengarahkan energinya ke hal yang tepat, ia tidak akan menjadi peringkat akhir di angkatannya. Seandainya ada yang mengajarinya sopan santun, cara bicaranya tidak akan seperti preman pasar.

Rasa syukur itu tak lepas dari keuntungan bisa tinggal di rumah dari klan setua Nara, yang bukan rahasia lagi adalah surga bagi ninja. Bergaya_ buke-zukuri,_ gaya khas bangunan rumah untuk keluarga militer. Strukturnya serupa dengan _Shinden-zukuri_ yang megah dengan sedikit perubahan ruangan untuk mengakomodasi perbedaan antara keluarga aristrokatik dan keluarga militer. Jika _Shinden-zukuri _terfokus pada keindahan dan kekayaan, _buke-zukuri _jauh lebih praktis, terutama untuk mempermudah gerakan militer. Ruangan-ruangannya tidak hanya indah, tapi tersimpan bilik-bilik senjata rahasia. Menara-menara tinggi dengan obor siap dinyalakan sebagai peringatan bila ada yang menyerang. Ruang-ruang latihan dan senjata sebagai penyeimbang ruang minum teh.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah masuk ke rumah sebesar ini. Bahkan sesudah ia jadi Hokage, tidak ada undangan dari klan-klan di Konoha untuk sekedar minum teh. Waktunya habis dipakai untuk mengatasi invasi yang dilakukan oleh Pein. Dan setelahnya, tempat-tempat seperti ini di Konoha sudah lama melebur dalam tanah; terbakar seperti bagian-bagian Konoha yang lain. Sebagai seorang berdarah Uzumaki dan Senju, melihatnya kembali berdiri kokoh, seperti klan Hyuuga, atau bahkan Hatake dan Uchiha, memberinya tekad untuk mempertahakan itu. Mempertahankan sejarah yang membentuk Konoha. Klan-klan ninja yang menjadi jantung dari Konoha.

Ia tahu tidak bisa membuang waktu. Tapi kembali ke tubuh dua belas tahun dan tidak punya kekuatan politik telah mengikat tangan dan kakinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari pada belajar ninjutsu dari gulungan-gulungan kertas. Terlebih, setelah sadar tak bisa menjangkau mode sage-nya; dugaannya akibat kontraknya dengan petapa katak terhapus begitu ia menjejak ke masa lalu. Ia tidak bisa lagi berubah menjadi sage katak. Mengurangi hampir separuh kekuatan legendarisnya.

"_**Seperti aku akan membiarkanmu memiliki kontrak dengan katak, bocah!"**_gemuruh suara Kurama terdengar. Membuatnya terpaku kaget karena Kurama akhirnya terbangun setelah sekian lama. Segel yang dipakai mereka melintasi waktu menghabiskan sebagian besar cakra-nya hingga membuatnya dalam keadaan koma.

"Kurama!"

"_**Ssst! Jangan berteriak keras-keras. Kau akan dikira gila."**_

"_Apa yang kau maksud soal kontrak tadi?"_

"_**Hufh! Kau adalah Jinchuriki! Jinchuriki dari kyubi! Seperti aku akan mengijinkanmu membuat kontrak dengan katak!"**_

"Ah..." Naruto tersenyum, _"Kau memang tidak pernah menyukai aku membuat kontrak dengan katak. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau semarah itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau juga tidak pernah membiarkanku bergabung dengan kakek Fukasaku tiap mode sage."_

"_**Tentu saja. Sebuah hinaan buatku jika kau sampai membuat kontrak dengan yang lain. Dulu aku kecolongan."**_

"_Dulu kau membenciku,"_ Naruto terkekeh. _"Kau terdengar menawarkan solusinya, Kurama."_

"_**Hmp. Sebagai Jinchuriki dari rubah berekor sembilan, sudah selayaknya kau menjalin kontrak dengan kitsune."**_

"_Ah... tapi bagaimana dengan kontraknya? Kita tidak memilikinya."_

"_**Kau master fuinjutsu atau apa?" **_geramnya penuh sakartis. _**"Kenapa tidak membuat kontraknya sendiri? Aku akan membantumu."**_

"_Sungguh?!" _kesempatan untuk belajar membuat Kuchiyose no Jutsu—teknik perubahan/pemanggil membuatnya sangat bersemangat. _"Kau tidak pernah tampak seperti seorang master Fuinjutsu, Kurama."_

"_**Aku memang bukan master fuinjutsu, bocah. Tapi kalau masalah kontrak dengan kitsune, aku bisa membantumu karena itu termasuk area-ku."**_

"_Trims, Kurama."_

"_**Apa yang bisa kau harapkan tanpa diriku, bocah," **_gerutu Kurama, tapi tak kedengaran marah. _**"Tapi sebelum kita membuatnya, kau perlu mempelajari dulu dasar membuat kontrak. Sepertinya aku melihat salah satu gulungan tentang itu di perpustakaan."**_

Karena itulah mengapa kepala klan Nara, Shikaku, menemukan Naruto diantara lembaran-lembaran kertas penuh simbol dengan kuas bertinta hitam di tangannya. Shikaku mengamati tanpa berani mengusik setelah sadar apa yang sedang digambar Naruto adalah teknik Fuinjutsu. Ia memang bukan seorang pakar fuinjutsu, tapi ia bisa melihat teknik itu rumit dan tidak sembarangan.

"Tou-san?" Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan, ikut terhenyak disebelahnya setelah menyadari apa yang dilihatnya. "Ah... dia kumat lagi," komentarnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Lagi?"

"Hm... aku pernah melihatnya seperti ini, jika kita tidak menghentikannya, ia bisa seperti ini selama berhari-hari."

"Hm... di apartemen-nya yang lama? Tanpa pengawasan?" Shikaku mengerutkan dahi, "Fuinjutsu adalah ilmu yang berbahaya... Aku penasaran dari mana ia mempelajarinya," karena siapapun bisa melihat itu bukan tingkat fuinjutsu yang diajarkan di akademi.

"Aaa, dia Uzumaki, dan Naruto sudah terkenal menyusup keluar masuk markas ANBU. Kau pikir ia tidak bisa mencuri gulungan di perpustakaan? Itu keahliannya! Tapi aku tak menyangkal jika melakukan fuinjutsu tanpa pengawasan sangat berbahaya, tapi itu Naruto... Seperti ada orang yang bisa melarangnya saja," gerutu Shikamaru sebelum menghampirinya. "Oi, Naruto! Kau bisa berhenti. Sudah waktunya makan malam."

Saat itu baru Naruto sadar keberadaan Shikaku. "Shikaku-san!" serunya sambil berdiri dan merona, sadar sudah membuat ruangan kacau balau karena gulungannya. Tapi pria itu tampak tidak peduli, hanya menguap dengan postur tubuh malas khas Nara.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Apa yang kau buat?"

"Uh... " ia menatap ke bawah dan bergumam.

"Hm?"

"Hanya beberapa memodifikasi _Nishibaru Fuuin-double binding seal._"

Shikaku mengerjap saat mendengar jenis teknik fuinjutsu kelas B itu. Untuk anak 12 tahun, jelas itu pencapaian yang luar biasa. Tak diragukan lagi, Naruto memang seorang Uzumaki sejati jika keahlian fuinjutsu ada dalam darahnya. Ia penasaran, sadarkah Sandaime pada kemampuan Naruto? Atau ia hanya menunjukkanya disini karena merasa aman di dalam kediaman Nara?

Naruto menyadari otak Nara Shikaku memproses pengakuannya. Tapi ia tidak khawatir pria itu akan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Selain hanya seorang prodigi tersembunyi.

"Ne, Naruto, apa kau membuatnya karena terispirasi teknik _kage kubi shibari?_"

Naruto merona dan mengangguk.

"Hm..." ia menggosok janggutnya, "Ma... Ayo. Aku sudah lapar," Shikaku keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah santainya. Meninggalkan kedua anak itu saling menatap.

Mata Shikamaru yang cerdas mengamatinya dengan teliti, "Kau tidak hanya membuat itu kan?"

Ma... Shikamaru sungguh mengenalnya. Hal ini membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Tentu saja," jawabnya jahil.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "merepotkan." Tapi ia tidak mengoreknya lebih jauh, percaya Naruto akan cerita pada waktunya. Ia menunggu sampai Naruto berjalan sebelum mengambil selangkah disisi kanan Naruto dan mengikutinya dengan formasi rapat yang sempurna.

Tepat pada hari pembagian tim genin. Kedua penjelajah waktu itu sibuk mempersiapkan perbekalan ninja mereka. Naruto menyentuh atasan berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Atasan itu berwarna ungu gelap dengan garis panjang hijau menghiasi tiap pinggirannya. Sabuk kain hitam melilit erat di pinggangnya, menjaga celana hitamnya tetap ditempatnya. Ujung celananya masuk ke dalam sepatu boot tinggi standart shinobi. Dompet senjata terikat di kaki dan pinggangnya. Sementara simbol klan Senju dan Uzumaki dibordir di kedua sisi dadanya, dekat bagian leher. Ia sadar, Shikamaru memilihkan warna ini karena hijau adalah simbol klan Uzumaki dan Ungu mewakili klan Senju. Pakaiannya seolah menunjukkan rasa frustasi Shikamaru yang ingin meneriakkan asal usul Naruto pada semua orang yang membuang muka pada _Ouji_ mereka.

Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat kerut _merepotkan _khas Nara di dahi komandan strateginya itu, saat ia membetulkan pelindung tangannya. Ia tidak lagi memakai kaosnya saat berusia 12 tahun. Jabatannya sebagai kepala strategi, shinobi kelas A dan penasehat Hokage telah merubah cara berpakaiannya menjadi layaknya tentara. Shinobi manapun pasti merasa telanjang jika memakai standart pakaian yang tidak sesuai dengan ranking mereka. Jadi wajar jika sekarang melihatnya memakai setelan mirip Chunin; dengan jaket yang berwarna hitam melengkapi kaus press body berkerah tinggi yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atas hingga lengan.

Pakaian itu mirip seperti yang dipakainya saat menjadi komandan batalion shinobi. Tapi kaus itu sayangnya tidak lagi menunjukkan otot-otot likat seperti beberapa tahun yang akan datang. Walau begitu, tetap memberikan kesan tajam dan berbahaya, terlebih dengan dompet senjata terikat di celana khas ANBU dan sepatu standart Shinobi-nya. Rambut hitamnya seperti biasa, terikat tinggi seperti seorang samurai.

Sekarang tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi ia tahu beberapa tahun lagi, Shikamaru akan jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang kurang dari penampilannya... " Cih, aku ingin merokok. Berpura-pura jadi anak 12 tahun membuatku stress." _Ah!_ Itu dia. Shikamaru tanpa asap rokok dan bau tembakau seperti ada yang kurang!

"Heh... aku ingin melihat ekspresi ayahmu saat melihatmu merokok."

"_Merepotkan."_

Saat mereka sampai di akademi, gerombolan anak berdiri dengan kepala mendongak untuk melihat papan pengumuman yang menempel hasil ujian. Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak repot-repot melihatnya karena tahu Uchiha Sasuke berada di peringkat satu seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang penuh ambisi, Naruto dan Shikamaru punya misi untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Bisa bermasalah jika nilai mereka membaik secara drastis. Paling tidak, Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak berada di peringkat akhir.

Keduanya mengambil tempat di dekat pintu keluar; kebiasaan untuk mencari tempat strategis untuk kabur. Bagi mereka yang tidak terlatih untuk melihat apa yang tak terlihat, mereka hanya akan melihat dua orang bocah yang melangkah malas. Tapi di mata ninja yang terlatih, langkah mereka penuh perhitungan. Bergerak tanpa suara, seperti air, menghindari kaki yang menjegal atau siku yang menyodok. Naruto harus berjuang melawan insting saat Kiba tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengan mengunci lehernya; tempat fatal bagi shinobi. Ia berusaha keras tidak menghantamkan pukulan ke titik-titik lemah dan keluar dari kekangan.

"Na-ru-to~ lihat dirimu. Sejak kapan kau jadi sok keren begini? Heh!"

Di sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Shikamaru tegang. Jemarinya bergerak pada gagang kunai. Tapi alih-alih mencabutnya, Shikamaru malah berkata dengan nada malas, "Oi, oi. Lepaskan Naruto."

"Huh?" Kiba menoleh ke belakang, memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk keluar dari cengkeramannya. Naruto bergerak menghalangi Shikamaru sambil mendorongnya duduk dan melemparkan cengiran pada Kiba yang menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Rileks, Shika."

"Insting."

"Mereka cuma anak-anak."

"Aku tahu. Jika tidak, sudah ku tusuk kunai."

"Hei~ Kiba adalah rekan. Kita tidak menusuk rekan sesama shinobi."

"Tidak terasa seperti itu," gerutunya diantara napasnya. Jika mereka tidak duduk rapat satu sama lain, mungkin Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto hanya melemparkan senyum. Tahu benar apa maksudnya; mereka tidak dikelilingi rekan sesama shinobi, teman seperjuangan, rekan-rekan yang telah menumpahkan darah untuk mereka. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada anak-anak tanpa pengalaman, dan itu membuatnya merasa berada di tempat asing, bersama orang asing berwajah sama dengan teman-temannya yang gugur di medan perang. Tapi semua itu membuktikan kesempatan kedua untuk merubah sejarah, dan Naruto tidak berniat menyia-nyiakannya.

"Sabar. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan menyusul rekan-rekan kita di masa depan. Ini juga memberi kesempatan pada kita untuk membuat mereka lebih kuat."

Sebelum Shikamaru sempat menimpali, terdengar derap langkah, disusul teriakan seperti gajah dan pintu terbanting terbuka. Sakura dan Ino masuk dengan spektakuler, keduanya mengambil napas sesak karena satu dari permainan persaingan mereka selain berebut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lebih dulu menghilangkan _fangirls_ mereka sebelum membuat mereka lebih kuat."

Naruto menghela napas. "Paling tidak ciuman pertamaku kali ini bukan dengan Sasuke."

Shikamaru tersedak dan tertawa keras.

Naruto mengerjap saat baru menyadari Shino duduk di samping mereka. Hawa keberadaannya yang ringan membuatnya sulit dikenali. Ia memang cocok ditempatkan dalam tim mata-mata, seandainya anggota tim-nya tidak seramai Kiba. Tapi dengan Hinata sebagai anggota tim yang lain, Kiba seperti penyeimbang dan membuat tim satu lebih mudah di dekati.

Naruto melemparkan senyum pada Shino yang hanya diam tanpa membalasnya. Jaketnya memang menutupi sebagian besar ekspresinya, tapi ia tahu Shino malu, bahkan mungkin pipinya sekarang merona. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? _Nah_, pancaindera-nya jauh lebih tajam karena Kurama mau bekerjasama dengannya; sesuatu yang dulu baru bisa dilakukannya setelah berguru pada Jiraiya dan belajar mengendalikan cakra-nya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa malu Shino, sama seperti ia bisa merasakan ketidaksabaran Shikamaru. Mirip seperti _blood limit _milik klan Hatake.

Tak lama Iruka Sensei masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa daftar tim. Ia memberikan pengantar singkat dan menjelaskan bahwa Mizuki Sensei tidak bisa mengajar lagi karena masalah pribadi. Naruto menebak ANBU telah menangkapnya karena berusaha menjebak anak peringkat akhir mencuri untuknya, sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto. Ia ingin tertawa; seolah Hokage tidak sadar ada penghianat diantara pasukannya saja. Setelah ia jadi Hokage, Naruto tahu benar rasanya berurusan dengan penghianat.

"Aku benar-benar melupakan pria itu."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Wajar saja. Dibandingkan musuh-musuh kita yang lain, dia bukan apa-apa. Tanpa dirimu pun cepat atau lambat ANBU akan menangkapnya."

"Hm... tapi karena Mizuki, rahasia soal Kyubi tersegel dalam tubuhku terbongkar. Sekarang aku perlu memikirkan alasan dari mana aku mendapat informasi itu sebelum Jiji curiga."

"Tolonglah~ seperti kau tidak tinggal diatara Nara. Tidak ada rahasia yang bisa disimpan diantara kami. Kau bisa bilang aku memberitahu mu setelah curiga dengan sikap penduduk desa Konoha. _Merepotkan!_"

Naruto menyengir. Perhatiannya kembali saat Iruka sensei memanggil namanya, "—Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru—" Chouji berhenti mengunyah dan Ino berseru, "Apa?!" sadar bahwa Shikamaru tidak berada dalam tim Ino-Shika-Cho. "—dan Uchiha Sasuke," suara Sakura jauh lebih keras dibandingkan Ino. _Ah, tentu saja. Masuk akal jika Hatake Kakashi sebagai senseinya,_ batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa peringkat akhir satu tim dengan Sasuke!?"

Iruka menghela napas berat, "Naruto tidak diperingkat akhir Sakura-chan. Sama seperti Shikamaru, nilai mereka seimbang di tengah," Iruka menatap tajam Naruto dan Shikamaru, "Yang tampak jelas disengaja."

"Maksudmu mereka saling contek?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Iruka. "Tempat duduk mereka berjauhan. Aku pikir mereka sengaja membuat nilainya seperti itu. Apa benar, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mengerdikkan bahu, sementara Shikamaru bergumam, _merepotkan. _"Jadi siapa sensei kami, Iruka sensei?"

"Ah. Tim 7 bersama Jounin Hatake Kakashi." _Yes!_

Saat Iruka menyebutkan tim 10, Ino dan Sakura berseru keras, tidak terima harus satu tim. "Ini aneh sekali, Iruka-sensei! Apa ini tidak salah? mengapa ada dua Kunoichi dalam satu tim?! Seharusnya salah satu dari kami ada di tim Sasuke!"

"Tim 7, Ino!" bentak Shikamaru. Tersinggung karena timnya dipanggil dengan nama penghianat. Yah... walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke desa dan Naruto memaafkannya, bukan berarti Shikamaru juga. Tim pertamanya hancur karena Sasuke dan dada Naruto berlubang karenanya.

"Terserah!" bentak Ino membalas protes Shikamaru. "Sensei. Apa kau tidak salah?"

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan, Ino-chan. Semua ini Hokage yang memutuskan." Sensei menyuruh kedua gadis itu duduk. Walau sambil menggerutu keduanya menurut, sementara itu Sasuke tampak tidak peduli. Mungkin ia lega tidak se-tim dengan _fangirls._

"Ino dan Sakura. Kombinasi yang mengerikan..." bisik Shikamaru ngeri.

"Tapi itu juga memberikan keuntungan saat mereka bisa mengatasi perbedaan dan bekerjasama. Lagi pula, bumbu persaingan yang sehat bisa membuat tim jauh lebih kuat."

"Kau bilang persaingan yang sehat. Kita baru akan melihat hasilnya saat mereka tidak lagi dikendalikan hormon!"

"Yah... kalau kau bilang begitu..." _benar juga, sih._

Satu persatu, tiap tim pergi dijemput Jounin sensei mereka. Tahu bahwa Kakashi Sensei tidak akan datang sampai tiga jam lagi, Shikamaru memilih memakainya untuk tidur, sementara Naruto membuka bukunya untuk membuat beberapa desain fuinjutsu. Sasuke duduk sendirian di bangku depan, tampak tidak ada niat bergabung. Satu jam kemudian, Naruto merasakan cakra Kakashi dibalik jendela, diantara cabang pohon. Jadi ini alasan mengapa ia selalu terlambat? Rupanya ia pergi mengamati diam-diam.

Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Shikamaru terlonjak bangun. Sasuke menatapnya saat ia berlajan malas menuju jendela dan membukanya. Tanpa berkata-kata melemparkan Kunai ke antara cabang pohon. "Ma! Ma! Agresif sekali!" Sasuke terbelalak saat mendengar suara itu sebelum Kakashi melompat masuk lewat jendela. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto yang menguap sambil menggosok matanya. "Kau lama sekali, sensei. Jika harus menunggumu lebih lama lagi, aku bisa mati bosan," gerutunya, tertular rasa antusias Nara yang hampir nul. Ia menyeret kakinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke, sementara Shikamaru berdiri disebelahnya sambil menguap.

"Hm... kesan ku pada kalian, _pemalas!_" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam yang bisa membunuh cicak. Satu mata Kakashi tersenyum melihat kedua muridnya yang lain tampak tidak peduli. "Temui aku di atap," sebelum ia _shunshin _meninggalkan selembar daun.

Sasuke berlari lebih dulu keluar dari kelas, tidak menunggu mereka. Shikamaru dan Naruto saling menatap. "Apa kau ninja?" Naruto menyengir.

"Tentu saja."

Mereka melompat keluar dari jendela. Tidak ada ninja lewat pintu apalagi tangga.

Hatake Kakashi yang sedang diatap sendiriam, diam-diam berpikir dari balik lembaran Icha Icha-nya. Ia terkejut saat menerima daftar muridnya. Ia mengira akan mendapatkan rangking tertinggi dalam ujian tulis,rangking tertinggi dalam ujian ninjutsu dan rangking terakhir seperti tradisi. Tapi mengejutkan saat menemukan Nara disana. Siapapun tahu tidak ada Nara yang bodoh dan biasanya mereka ditempatkan dalam satu tim dengan Jounin Sensei berasal dari anggota klan Sarutobi.

Berkas itu, ia kira selebihnya sama seperti yang di sudah di tebaknya. Rupanya ia salah. Dari beberapa menit berinteraksi dengan ketiga genin-nya yang imut, ia tahu perlu mengkaji ulang berkas laporan, terutama milik Uzumaki Naruto. sekalipun sudah dua kali tidak lulus ujian, ia bukan peringkat terkhir di ujian kali ini. Ia tidak seheboh apa yang dilaporkan dan tampak sudah cukup bosan dengan hobi _prank_-nya. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, ia seorang sensor; shinobi dengan tingkat kepekaan cakra yang tinggi karena mampu menyadari keberadaannya dalam sekejap (hal ini juga perlu inspeksi lebih lanjut). Lalu, simbol dipakaiannya... Apa Naruto menyadari sejarah keluarganya? Ataukah ini salah satu sentuhan tangan Nara? Simbol itu tidak salah lagi adalah simbol klan Uzumaki dan Senju. Bagi mereka yang mempelajari sejarah Konoha dengan baik, pasti bisa mengenali kedua simbol itu dengan mudah. Mungkin hanya anak-anak dari golongan sipil saja yang tidak menyadari arti dari simbol itu.

Selain Naruto, Nara Shikamaru juga mengejutkan. Meski tampak bosan, postur tubuhnya menunjukkan sikap waspada seperti shinobi veteran. Ia bergerak seperti predator, seorang Alpha. Ia berdiri di sekitar Naruto seolah sedang melindungi Omega-nya, atau bahkan mungkin rajanya. Tatapan sekilasnya pada Kakashi memberitahunya, ia sedang memetakan tiap titik kelemahan yang bisa diserangnya. Semua itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan sikap Nara yang biasanya, kecuali Nara yang sedang terjun dalam medan perang.

Kedua bocah itu datang dari arah luar, lewat cabang-cabang pohon, berlari di tembok dan melompat di depannya; layaknya shinobi sejati. Menunjukkan pengedalian cakra yang luar biasa, bahkan mungkin sudah menguasai teknik berjalan di pohon atau air. Ma... tidak mengherankan jika anak dari klan Shinobi sudah bisa melakukannya. Kakashi sendiri sudah bisa melakukannya saat berumur empat tahun. Naruto juga kini tinggal bersama klan Nara, jadi tidak heran.

Keduanya berdiri bersisian, dengan Shikamaru selangkah di belakangnya. Keduanya tampak tak terusik sekalipun Kakashi membaca Icha Icha di depannya. Biasanya orang yang melihatnya melakukan itu pasti akan berkomentar, atau paling tidak melemparkan tatapan terganggu. Tapi keduanya hanya berdiri disana dengan sikap shinobi sempurna, bahkan tidak duduk atau melakukan apapun selayaknya anak dua belas tahun.

Tak lama Uchiha terakhir datang membanting pintu terbuka, terengah sehabis berlari melewati anak-anak tangga. Bocah itu terlihat terkejut, kemudian marah, saat menyadari ia orang terakhir yang datang. Tak mengira ada jalur lain selain tangga; pemikiran yang konyol, karena mereka ninja.

"Nah, tanpa menunggu lagi. Mari kita berkenalan. Kita tidak akan menjadi tim tanpa mengetahui satu sama lain, kan?"

"Mengapa tidak dimulai dari sensei dulu?" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku? hm... Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada kalian apa yang kusuka atau tidak kusuka," _A..a... kesukaan sensei Icha Icha, sup miso terong... dan membenci orang yang meninggalkan anggota tim-nya (dan juga pertandingan melawan Gai sensei), _batin Naruto sambil menahan kikik. "Aku tidak mempunyai impian," _Ah...tidak punya impian karena tahu umur Shinobi yang singkat, sensei? _"Sedangkan hobi, aku punya banyak," _membaca Icha Icha, mengoleksi Icha Icha... _"Nah, sekarang kita mulai dari mu," ia menunjuk Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku suka ramen, terutama ramen Ichiraku, Iruka sensei yang selalu mentraktirku disana dan Shikamaru," di sebelahnya Shikamaru tersedak. "Yang aku tidak suka, waktu menunggu 3 menit ramen instan matang, orang yang menghakimi tanpa sebab dan penghianat. Hobiku adalah makan ramen, membuat dan memodifikasi segel," ekspresi Kakashi tampak tertarik mendengar bagian ini, "membaca dan meditasi," _karena aku bisa mengobrol dengan Kurama._ Ia merasakan segel diperutnya menghangat. "Impianku..." ia menoleh, matanya bersirobok dengan Shikamaru, "Impianku adalah melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Jika melindungi mereka aku harus jadi Hokage, maka aku akan melakukannya. Itu impianku, sensei! Percayalah!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi Shikamaru tahu gemetar dari tangannya yang terkepal. Ia tahu beban apa yang ditanggungnya saat ia mendeklarasikan mimpinya. Karena berbeda dengan sebelumnya, impian Naruto sekaligus adalah janji pada masa depan.

_Aku tidak menyesal sudah memutuskan untuk berjalan disampingmu. Aku tahu, sejak saat itu bahwa kekuatan paling kecil bisa merubah masa depan,_ batin Shikamaru. "Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Aku suka tiduran sambil menatap awan dan Naruto. Hal yang kubenci adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan, seperti orang yang menganggu rencana yang sudah kususun dan penghianat. Hobiku bermain shogi. Impianku, hm... mempergunakan kemampuanku untuk masa depan Konoha," _dan mewujudkan mimpi Naruto,_ batinnya.

"Nah, kau emo."

"Hmp. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku punya banyak hal yang tidak kusuka. Tidak ada yang kusukai secara khusus," _tomat makhsudmu? Batin Naruto._ "Selanjutnya, aku tidak ingin ambisiku hanya sebagai mimpi. Aku punya ambisi. Ambisi untuk mengembalikan klan Uchiha dan aku akan membunuh pria itu!"

"Seram..." komentar Shikamaru datar. Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Bagus! Kalian sangat khas dan menarik. Besok kita akan melakukan misi. Misi yang hanya kita lakukan berempat saja; latihan bertahan hidup. Latihan dengan tingkat kegagala 66% dan jika kalian gagal, kalian akan dikembalikan ke akademi. Kita bertemu jam lima pagi di lapangan latihan 3. Sebaiknya jangan sarapan jika tidak ingin memutahkannya kembali!" serunya sebelum lenyap dari depan mereka.

Sasuke berdiri mengibaskan imajinari debu dari celana. Lalu ia menatap mereka berdua, mata hitamnya mengamati Naruto dan Shikamaru sebelum mendengus dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto. Naruto-sama," Shikamaru menarik lengannya. "Kau tampak sedih."

"Itu Kakashi, Shika," sebutir air mata bergulir di pipinya. "Bukannya memeluknya, aku malah melemparinya kunai."

"Malah aneh kalau kau tiba-tiba memeluknya," Shika menghapus air mata itu dan menarik dagunya. "Kau tahu, kita tidak akan membiarkan mereka berakhir seperti sebelumnya."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kita bisa melalui ini, Naru-sama. Aku ada disini untuk mengatasi yang kau anggap sulit. Kecerdasanku bukan hanya hiasan, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Kau sudah punya rencana, Shika?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa aku," bahkan dimasa perang Nara tidak hanya membuat rencana satu dua tiga. Nara selalu membuat lebih dari 300 rencana untuk situasi berbeda. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka, bahkan Sasuke. Orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah—"

"—tapi yang meninggalkan rekannya, lebih buruk dari sampah," mereka mengulang lagi, mantra itu, sama seperti kebiasaan mereka saat berdiri di medan perang. Janji yang diajarkan Kakashi untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan rekan seperjuangan.

Sore itu, sepulang dari akademi, Naruto tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi, sekeras apapun ia menghindarinya. Seorang ANBU turun di depannya, menekuk kakinya dengan gaya khas shinobi.

"Neko-chan?"

"Sandaime-sama memanggilmu, Uzumaki-san."

"Aaa.. oke. Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan keranjang berisi pakaian kering yang dibawanya. ANBU itu mengangguk singkat sebelum pergi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Shikamaru muncul tiba-tiba, sudah memakai yukata hitamnya dengan simbol klan Nara.

Naruto menaikkan alis, "Sekarang kau suka gaya itu."

Ia mendengus, "Aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku sebagai ketua klan, Naruto. Lagi pula, kimono punya saku tersembunyi untuk senjata dibandingkan kaos biasa." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Lagi pula, kau tidak berhak berkomentar dengan pakaian yang kau pakai," ia mengangguk pada yukata ungu yang dipakainya.

"Itu karena kau memaksaku, Nara!" sahutnya sebal.

"Hanya kau yang merengek karena memakai pakaian tradisional. Jika kau ingin dianggap serius dan mulai memberi pengaruh, pertama-tama kau perlu terlihat sepantasnya pemimpin klan."

"Klan tanpa anggota, maksudmu?"

"Meski begitu... Contohnya Kakashi sensei. Tidak ada yang berani bermain-main dengannya walaupun klan Hatake sudah kehilangan anggotanya. Kau perlu menanamkan hal itu, dimulai dari caramu berpakaian," Shikamaru menyentuh simbol klan Senju di dadanya. "Simbol sebuah klan tidak hanya identitas tapi juga propaganda. Propaganda perlu dilihat untuk memberikan efek. Jadi bertahanlah untuk berparade menggunakan semua simbol ini, sampai semua orang melihatnya dan mulai terparti di otak mereka bahwa orang yang mereka teriaki monster adalah Uzumaki terakhir dan keturunan paling muda klan Senju. Kau pangeran dari Konoha, Naruto-sama. Biarkan mereka mengingat itu, walau kau sendiri memilih melupakannya."

Naruto merona dengan sebutan _Ouji-sama _itu. Walau ini bukan pertamakalinya ia disebut dengan gelar itu, tapi selama peperangan, julukan dan identitasnya tidak penting selain sebagai seorang Jenderal dari pasukannya. Efek dari gelar seperti itu hanya tampak dimasa-masa damai saat yang dipikirkan seseorang bukan cara bertahan hidup.

Shikamaru mengikuti selangkah dibelakangnya. Pandangannya menyapu keramaian, sadar pada tatapan marah penduduk Konoha yang diarahkan pada Naruto. Saat Naruto masih kecil, ia tidak menyadari tatapan itu lebih dari sekedar kemarahan. Tapi sekarang ia tahu jika kemarahan itu bentuk dari rasa duka dan kesedihan. Tanpa mampu menyalurkannya setelah kyubi tersegel, akhirnya mereka mengarahkan kemarahan itu pada satu-satunya pengingat bencana itu.

Seandainya Sandaime tidak kehilangan kendali pada dewan sipil Konoha, dan mengungkapkan rahasia siapa _Jinchuriki _karena permintaan naif ayahnya supaya ia dianggap pahlawan, mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi. Mungkin tidak ada dalam pikiran ayahnya saat itu bahwa Sandaime akan merahasiakan bahwa ia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Bukan bocah yang dipilih secara acak untuk menjadi penjara Kyubi. Seandainya identitas ayahnya bukan rahasia, mungkin kemarahan penduduk tidak akan sebesar ini. Tapi Naruto sudah selesai berandai-andai sejak lama. Kemarahannya pada Sandaime memberinya prespektif baru, bahwa orang yang dianggap kakeknya pun hanya manusia dengan segala kesalahannya.

Kelemahan Sandaime yang punya sentimen besar pada orang terdekatnya, dan keinginannya menjaga ilusi damai Konoha membuatnya menutup mata pada aktifitas Danzo yang merupakan sahabatnya; seperti ia dengan Sasuke. Tapi berbeda dengan Sandaime yang menutup mata dari kegelapan ambisi sahabatnya, Naruto melakukan apapun untuk menarik Sasuke kembali pada cahaya. Kemarahan pada orang yang disebutnya kakek itu kini pergi bersama duka lama setelah kematiannya dan ia berusaha untuk menjaga perasaannya tetap seperti itu. Karena itulah mengapa ia menunda bertemu dengannya hingga tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Sebuah tomat melayang ke arahnya dan dengan lihai ditangkis lengan Shikamaru. Ia melayangkan pandangan marah sambil berseru, "Siapa yang berani melukai Shinobi Konoha!" amarahnya membuat semua orang beringsut dan memalingkan wajah. Naruto menarik lengan Shikamaru sambil menggeleng. Tiba-tiba seorang ANBU muncul, mengangguk pada mereka sebelum mengamankan situasi.

Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan ANBU itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ini terjadi. ANBU biasanya tidak akan campur tangan kecuali situasi sudah benar-benar runyam, seperti ia berakhir penuh luka. Shikamaru menyeringai lebar, menariknya pergi "Aku tahu! Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Mereka melihat simbol itu, Naruto. Tidak sedikit ANBU yang merupakan bagian dari klan, tidak heran jika mereka tahu makna dari simbol itu."

"Bukankah kita juga ingin mengambil hati penduduk sipil Konoha? bagaimana itu terjadi jika mereka tidak mengenali simbolnya seperti klan shinobi."

"Oh, mereka akan mengenalinya. Percayalah. Perlakuan penduduk sipil adalah cerminan apa yang dilakukan klan-klan di Konoha. Apa yang dilakukan ANBU hanya awalnya saja. Pertama buat rumor, jika itu sudah menyebar, akan ada gerakan dalam tiap klan." seringainya mengingatkan Naruto untuk tidak bermain-main dengan Nara, terutama jika mereka sudah mulai tidak berkata_ merepotkan._

"Dan apa rumor itu, Shika?"

"Oh, tentu bahwa kau seorang Senju. Tidak ada yang bisa mengabaikan keturunan dari pendiri desa Konoha, se-_pariah _apapun orang itu." _Sisanya tinggal menunjukkan kharismatik alami dari Naruto, _batin Shikamaru. Ia tidak sabar menunggu bola salju ini bergulir menjadi bola raksasa.

Naruto mendengus keras, menggelengkan kepala, membayangkan skenario bermain dalam benak jenius komandan trateginya itu.

Begitu sampai menara Hokage, sekertaris Sandaime jiji menatap dua kali saat keduanya lewat. Pertama, karena Naruto tidak datang lewat jendela seperti biasa, dan kedua, karena pakaiannya membuatnya mirip pewaris salah satu klan Shinobi.

Sebelum ia melangkah masuk, Naruto melayangkan pandangan pada Shikamaru yang memilih menunggunya di luar untuk memberinya privasi bersama jiji. Temannya itu mengangguk, memberinya jempol seolah berkata 'kau bisa mengatasinya'. Dan melangkah masuklah Naruto.

Sandaime Sarutobi duduk dengan pipa rokoknya, bau tembakau dan kerut keriput itu mengirimkan pukulan nostalgia tepat di paru-parunya sehingga ia kehilangan napas. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya bisa terpaku sambil menahan air mata. "Jiji."

"Naruto! Kau tidak masuk lewat jendela!"

"Mo~ Jiji, kenapa malah itu yang dikomentari," gerutunya, tapi tak menghilangkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Pria tua itu mengerjap berkali-kali saat melihat kimono Naruto.

"Pakaianmu, Naruto..."

"Oh? Kau memanggilku saat aku sedang membantu Yoshino-san mengangkut jemuran, jiji... tapi tenang saja, pakaian ini punya saku tersembunyi untuk menyimpan senjata, jadi aku tidak benar-benar tanpa perlindungan," jawabnya polos, seolah tak menyadari alasan keterkejutan itu lebih karena simbol klan yang tertoreh di bahunya.

"Hm... kau tampak pintar—"

"Hei! Aku pintar!"

"Aku yakin ini karena Nara? Kau senang tinggal disana?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk bersemangat dan mulai bercerita seolah ia bocah dua belas tahun yang bertemu kakeknya. Hati-hati untuk tidak mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting atau memberi komentar yang terlalu filosofis.

Ketika ia keluar dari kantor Hokage, Shikamaru menaikkan alis saat melihatnya mendesah. "Aku tidak pernah mengira bertingkah seperti bocah akan secapek ini."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Coba bayangkan bertingkah seperti itu disekitar Nara yang sudah mengenalmu dari bayi."

Naruto menertawakan temannya, tahu benar sesusah apa ia menghindari tatapan penasaran ayah, paman dan bibinya. Bahkan istri dan suami mereka yang notaben-nya tidak kalah cerdas dan prespektif seperti seseorang yang terlahir Nara. Ia bersyukur kembali di masa ini; tepat ketika teman-teman dan para sensei-nya tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Ia tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan Sandaime, karena pria itu tidak benar-benar selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh dari apa yang dibacanya dalam laporan ANBU. Ya, bahkan diantara semua orang itu, mungkin hanya anggota ANBU yang mengikutinya pada masa kanak-kanak saja yang paling mengenalnya. Tapi itupun sebelum masa pembentukan karakter, jadi mereka pun tak bisa dibilang sungguh mengenalnya. Sehingga membuat penyamarannya sebagai anak dua belas tahun cukup mulus dibandingkan Shikamaru yang harus menghadapi keluarganya.

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto adalah karya milik FlameOfDante91 waktu terjebak dalam genjutsu. So... yeah...

Ino menurunkan majalahnya ketika mendengar suara lonceng masuk pelanggan. Ia perlu mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto muncul bersamaan. Bukan kaget karena kedatangannya, tapi lebih karena pakaian keduanya. Tidak seperti sebaya-nya yang menganggap kimono identik dengan orang tua, mereka memakai pakaian itu seperti kulit keduanya. Walau keduanya memang bukan tipikal anak sadar mode, tapi Ino lebih terkejut mereka tidak menganggap pakaian itu cukup gerah dan menyesakkan.

Keduanya tampak sibuk mengamati pajangan bunga, tak menyadari keberadaan Ino, atau memang memilih mengabaikannya. Mereka tampak _lain... Nah, _disamping pakaian mereka maksudnya. Mereka hanya tidak seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru yang ia kenal. Oh, mereka cukup lihai menyembunyikannya, tapi tidak untuk seorang Yamanaka. Mungkin banyak orang mengira Ino tipikal gadis pirang bodoh. Aaa... ia memang lebih tertarik pada fasion atau tren terbaru; warna cat kuku musim ini atau model rok terbaru, misalnya. Tapi tetap saja ia seorang Yamanaka yang dilatih sejak kecil untuk memahami benak manusia yang rumit dan kompleks. Mana mungkin Ino tidak menyadari jika dua orang temannya tiba-tiba saja keluar dari karakter?

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tidak tertarik pada _prank_. Ia lulus ujian dan bukan di peringkat akhir. Segala hal dalam dirinya berubah, bahkan cara berjalannya! Tapi yang menyebalkan adalah tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena tidak ada yang cukup peduli. Naruto bergerak dengan cara yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya, atau shinobi pada umumnya. Ino tidak bisa menunjuk satu point tertentu, tapi ia merasakan perubahan itu.

Sedangkan, Shikamaru, ia bisa menuliskan lebih dari seratus point perubahan dirinya karena Ino sudah mengenalnya sejak balita. Mungkin ini perubahan akibat masa puber? atau masa pencerahan, atau apa-lah namanya. Tapi Shikamaru bukan lagi Shikamaru-nya yang dulu! Ino tak kan bicara soal kebiasaan khas Nara, karena ia masih memiliki semua itu. Perubahan itu tidak luar biasa, tapi didasari sikapnya pada Naruto. Ia protektif, bahkan hampir menunjukkan ciri-ciri posesif. Seperti sekarang contohnya, caranya bergerak, caranya berdiri yang seolah menjadi tameng, caranya menatap Naruto, fokusnya saat ia bicara padanya. Ino tidak pernah menemukan semua itu pada diri Shikamaru yang lama. Bahkan Ino berani bilang, Naruto adalah obsesi Nara untuk Shikamaru. Ya, ia tahu soal kutukan itu; dimana seorang Nara menemukan obsesinya untuk mengimbangi otak mereka yang jenius. Terkadang Nara akan terobsesi pada permainan, taruhan, atau disaat-saat tertentu _seseorang._

Sibuk dalam pikirannya, Ino tersentak kaget saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depannya, siap membayar. Mata hijaunya jatuh pada simbol Senju di kimono Naruto, bersisian dengan simbol spiral yang biasa ditemukan di pakaiannya yang lama. Ia kira simbol spiral itu hanya Naruto yang sedang meniru simbol di seragam Jounin dan Chunin karena merasa iri dengan anak-anak lain yang memiliki simbol klan mereka. Tapi melihat simbol itu bersebelahan dengan Senju, membuatnya merasa ada arti lain dibaliknya.

"Hei, Ino," sapanya sambil menyodorkan buket bunga.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. Yoshino-san menyuruhmu membeli bunga lagi?" ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang mengangguk. "Hm... nice kimono, Naruto. Baguslah kini kau menghindari warna orange, itu terlalu terang untuk shinobi," komentarnya membuat Naruto merona.

"Aku tidak menghindarinya. Tapi Shika selalu protes."

"Hm," Ino menaikkan alis mendengar panggilan akrabnya pada Shikamaru. "Apa kalian sedang jalan-jalan?"

"Kami habis mengunjungi jiji."

"Jiji?"

"Sandaime," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap. "Dia yang bertemu, aku hanya mengantar."

"Heh... kau kenal Hokage?" Naruto cuma mengerdikkan bahu. Ino mengamati simbol di Kimono-nya. "Ne, Naruto. Aku penasaran apa arti spiral itu?"

"Hm? Simbol Klan Uzumaki, maksudmu?"

Ino mendongak kaget, "Uzumaki punya klan?" Ino melihat ayahnya berdiri mendengarkan, tersembunyi dibalik rak bunga sehingga hanya ia yang bisa melihat.

Naruto menelengkan kepala, "Yeah, Uzumaki seperti Uzumaki Mito, kau tahu. Nenek buyut-ku adalah istri Shodai Hokage—" mata hijau Ino membesar dan mulutnya menga-nga. Ia memperhatikan Shikamaru sama sekali tak tampak terkejut. Yang pernah Ino dengar adalah Senju Mito, ia tidak tahu jika nama gadis Mito-sama adalah Uzumaki. _Itu berarti Naruto masih kerabat dengan pendiri Konoha?! Berarti ia masih kerabat dengan Senju Tsunade?!_

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu itu!" Ino sontak berdiri, "Kenapa Uzumaki tidak pernah muncul dalam pelajaran sejarah!?"

"Ah... " kini Naruto terlihat sedih. "Ma... mungkin karena rasa bersalah dan malu Konoha yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan desa Uzushio saat dihancurkan oleh serangan Kiri, Iwa dan Kumo..."

"Naruto," Shikamaru bergerak protektif di belakangnya; tidak menyentuhnya, tapi juga memberi pilihan andai ia ingin bersandar padanya. Dan bersandarlah Naruto, seolah itu gerakan yang mereka lakukan berkali-kali dan jadi kebiasaan. Mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Ino, Shikamaru menanggapi dengan nada malas, "Sebenarnya Uzumaki sudah pernah beberapa kali disebut saat membahas fuinjutsu, tapi tidak dengan detail. Lagi pula kita hanya memusatkan materi pada segel buatan _Senju _Mito... jadi ya..." ia menggaruk pipinya, tampak tak menyadari jika tangannya sudah melingkari pinggang Naruto. "Jika kau penasaran tentang klan Uzumaki, sejarah Uzushio ada di Perpustakaan pusat. Kau mendapatkan aksesnya begitu jadi genin... jadi, kau bisa membacanya sendiri," Shikamaru mengambil buket bunga di konter sebelum menyeret Naruto keluar. Bocah pirang itu membiarkan dirinya diseret, bahkan tampak tidak peduli jika harus menggantung di lengan Shikamaru; ia hanya melambai pada Ino dari balik bahunya.

Ino memandang ayahnya yang akhirnya muncul dari balik rak bunga. "Kau tahu?" Ekspresinya yang datar menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Tapi kenapa dirahasiakan?"

Yamanaka Inoichi membuka mulut dan mengatupkannya kembali. Ia memalingkan wajah saat menjawab, "Untuk melindungi Naruto. Klan Uzumaki diburu bukan tanpa sebab. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." Ino menyipitkan mata pada punggung ayahnya yang menjauh. Satu lapisan terkuak, tapi muncul misteri baru. Ino yakin ayahnya tidak akan menjawabnya jika itu sungguh rahasia. Berarti ada rahasia yang lebih besar menyangkut klan Uzumaki dan Naruto disini. Ino bertaruh Shikamaru mengetahuinya.

Naruto menguap, mengusapkan wajahnya ke bahu temannya sementara ia diseret. "Sebenar lagi sampai rumah. Jangan tidur di jalan," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Em..."

"Omong-omong, sejak lama aku penasaran. Mengapa kau memanggil Tsunade-sama _Obaa-chan_ kalau dia adalah bibimu?"

"Huh, Obaa-chan itu tua, jadi ya, Obaa-chan..." gumam Naruto seolah itu masuk akal. "Ia pakai medi-jutsu biar kelihatan muda, kau tahu..."

"Jadi kau memanggilnya begitu hanya untuk menggodanya..."

Naruto terkikik, "memangnya apalagi? Dia sangat lucu saat marah. Tapi aku tahu dia senang kupanggil Obaa-chan. Ero-sannin juga..."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "Hanya kau Naruto, memanggil Sannin dengan nama seperti itu, tapi tetap hidup."

"Ah, bagaimana lagi? Aku memang luar biasa," Naruto menepuk pipi Shikamaru, "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa kagum-mu, Shika~"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, tapi membiarkan Nanadaime-nya yang tak mau berjalan sendiri bergelayut padanya.

Tsunade-sama pernah bilang, bahwa ia dan Naruto seperti yin dan yang. Jika Naruto terang, ia gelap. Jika Naruto cahaya, ia bayangannya. Dan itu membuat tim mereka menakutkan karena mereka bisa melengkapi satu sama lain tidak seperti tim manapun. Shikamaru tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto berbeda. Mereka tidak sekedar rekan sesama shinobi, tapi juga bukan kekasih, walau sepertinya juga lebih dari teman.

Itu sering terjadi di dunia Shinobi, dimana privasi bukan lagi pilihan dan ikatan dibentuk dalam pristiwa hidup dan mati. Terutama bagi tim yang hanya beranggotakan dua orang. Shikamaru sadar, perang telah merubah sesuatu dalam diri mereka; ia tidak sejauh itu menyebutnya _rusak, _tapi mereka tidak lagi normal. Apa yang ada dalam masyarakat, sistem dan norma, apa yang dianggap salah atau benar, tak kan berfungsi pada mereka. Akal sehatnya tergantung pada Naruto, dan ia percaya begitu juga sebaliknya. Shikamaru tidak ingin memberi label pada apapun yang menyangkut Naruto, karena yang paling penting hanya; jika Naruto pergi, ia pergi. Jika Naruto mati, ia mati. Shikamaru tidak punya tujuan lebih dari itu. Ia akan menjadi apapun yang Naruto butuhkan.

Keesokan harinya, tim tujuh berkumpul di lapangan latihan tepat jam lima pagi. Sekalipun ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan datang sampai tiga jam lagi. Sasuke sudah duduk menunggu disana saat mereka datang. "Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannya?" Shikamaru bertanya pelan.

"Nah, Sasuke sekarang hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa jadi lebih kuat. Dia tidak peduli dengan yang lain, dengan sensei ataupun teman satu tim-nya. Menurutnya, hubungan itu hanya batu pijakan untuknya supaya lebih kuat. Ia masih berada disini karena ia masih merasa bisa memanfaatkan kita untuk menggapai tujuan itu."

"Jika kau tahu begitu, kenapa kau masih mengejarnya?"

Naruto menghela napas, tatapannya jadi begitu sedih hingga membuat Shikamaru hampir panik. Tapi akhirnya ia menjawab, "Karena aku satu-satunya temannya, Shika. Jika bukan aku yang membawanya kembali, siapa lagi?"

"Jadi, apa rencana-mu hanya menghalangi Orochimaru mendapatkannya?"

"Kita akan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak perlu pergi meninggalkan desa untuk jadi lebih kuat. Tapi, dengan begitu, kita juga perlu mencegah Orochimaru menandainya. Segel Orochimaru membuat Sasuke merasa lebih kuat dengan energi yang bukan miliknya. Perasaan itu membuat candu, dan kita tidak ingin ia terjerumus sampai kesana."

"Jadi kita membunuh Orochimaru?"

"Jika bisa, tidak. Orochimaru telah membuktikan ia mau melindungi Konoha dalam peperangan. "

"Tidak sebelum ia menghancurkannya bersama Akatsuki. "

Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia menahan lengan Naruto dan membalik tubuhnya sehingga mereka bisa saling memandang. "Kau tahu kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, kan? Jika kita bisa mencegah perang dunia ke 4, kita tidak membutuhkan Orochimaru."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak menyukainya, tapi ini bukan pertamakalinya mereka dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit.

"Oi. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke berdiri sambil bersedekap. Dari posisinya ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi bisa melihat ekspresi mereka yang serius. Naruto seketika beralih pada persona-nya yang ceria dan bergerak liar seperti gelembung sabun. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan dengannya dan duduk sedikit lebih jauh.

Shikamaru mengambil tempat disebelah Naruto, otomatis mengapitnya di tengah. Seketika pandangannya dipenuhi rambut pirang dan bocah penuh antusias membicarakan segel fuinjutsu yang baru ditemukannya. Sasuke beringsut mendekat, menyembunyikan rasa tertarik pada ucapan cerdas yang jarang-jarang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Rupanya tidak hanya ia yang menyadarinya, karena Naruto seketika menoleh pada Sasuke, membuatnya berjengit kaget. "Apa kau sudah sarapan, Sasuke?" _Ma... tentu saja tidak ada yang lolos dari perhatian Nanadaime Hokage._

"Kakashi-sensei melarang kita sarapan, dobe."

"Huh?" ia menelengkan kepala bingung, "Tapi aku hanya mendengarnya menyarankan untuk tidak sarapan, ya kan Shika?" Naruto mengerjap ke arahnya.

"Hm... merepotkan. Sarapan sebelum aktifitas tinggi memang bisa membuat muntah, tapi tidak untuk Shinobi. Lagi pula, sensei pasti datang terlambat seperti kemarin. Makananmu sudah turun saat ia datang..." Shikamaru menguap.

Sasuke merona, "Lalu kenapa kalian datang seawal ini?" nadanya arogan, mungkin untuk menutupi rasa malu.

"Ah," Shikamaru menggaruk lubang telinganya dengan kelingkingnya, tampak tidak peduli, "Itu hanya karena Naruto ingin pasang jebakan."

"Aku ingin mengetes segel ledakan yang baru ku modifikasi!" serunya sambil berlari ke arah hutan.

"Ma... merepotkan," Shikamaru berbaring dan menutup mata. Tahu benar bahwa Naruto sedang memasang jebakan untuk Kakashi. Ia memang tidak pernah mengalami ujian lonceng, tapi ia sudah sering mendengar ceritanya. Jika memasang beberapa bom bisa mengalihkannya dari depresi, Shikamaru dengan senang hati membiarkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sedang bersandar padanya sambil membuat coretan segel di buku catatannya saat tiba-tiba kepalanya mendongak ke arah pepohonan. Shikamaru langsung tahu jika Kakashi sedang mengamati mereka disana. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melacak cakra-nya, dan mengingat Kakashi adalah seorang ex-ANBU, ia mampu menyembunyikan cakra-nya sama sekali. Pria itu tahu jika Naruto merupakan seorang sensor, Nanadaime-nya sama sekali tidak menyembunyikannya. Tapi, jika Kakashi masih melakukan ini, berarti pria itu ingin mengetes sejauh mana kesensitifan cakra Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring. Naruto sangat sensitif bahkan tanpa mode sage-nya. Ia bisa mendeteksi hingga kurang lebih 7 _yard_ dan beberapa _mile_ jika mengunakan mode sage.

Menyadari posisinya sudah ketahuan, Kakashi melompat turun sambil menyapa, "Yo!" seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya suara menguap yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Seorang elit Jounin memang bisa lolos pada banyak hal, termasuk terlambat di hari pertama. Ma... itu tidak seperti ada orang yang bisa menyalahkan mereka kecuali Hokage. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita mulai," ia menjatuhkan jam kuno di tunggul pohon dan mengaturnya. "Tugas kalian sangat sederhana. Kalian hanya perlu mengambil lonceng ini dariku. Jika kalian gagal, kalian tidak boleh makan siang dan akan diikat di pos itu," ia menunjuk batang pohon, "dan menonton yang lain makan."

"Hanya ada dua lonceng," Sasuke menunjukkan cacat dari permainan.

Kakashi tersenyum, "maka, salah satu dari kalian yang terikat akan didiskualifikasi dan kembali ke akademi," ia membunyikan belnya dan menambahkan dengan serius, "kalian bertiga bisa gagal juga, jadi pergunakan semua yang kalian miliki dan menyerangku dengan niat membunuh untuk mendapatkannya." Tidak ada yang menyangkal logika itu karena semua tahu mereka hanya bisa menyentuh Jounin, sepemalas apapun ia, hanya dengan serangan dengan niat membunuh. "Nah, mari kita mulai dalam hitungan, satu... dua... _mulai!_"

Naruto dan Sasuke melompat mundur, lenyap di dalam hutan, sementara Shikamaru berdiri dengan cara malas sambil menggaruk pipinya. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi sensei... bisakah aku mendapatkan loncengnya?" Shikamaru selalu benci pertarungan. Jika ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan damai, kenapa tidak?

Dia menatap. "Tidak."

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Layak dicoba." Lalu ia melompat ke cabang-cabang pohon untuk mencari Naruto.

"Shika!" Naruto melompat ke sebelahnya. Mereka saling mengangguk dan bergerak dari cabang pohong ke cabang yang lain. Semua itu karena mereka tidak bisa membuat Kakashi curiga dengan menyembunyikan cakra mereka. Genin belum bisa melakukan itu, karena itu kemampuan setara dengan elit Chunin. Shikamaru mengikuti Naruto ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke! Kita perlu bekerjasama untuk melakukan ini," Naruto jatuh dengan anggun di sampingnya. Shinobi terlatih pasti langsung menyadari jika ia tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali, ataupun jejak kaki.

"Kenapa aku harus bekerjasama dengan peringkat akhir," ejeknya. "Kalian hanya akan menghalangiku."

"Bukan peringkat akhir, teme."

"Ma... kau sudah menunjukkan sendiri cacat ujian ini. Seharusnya kau tahu alasannya," komentar ini menarik perhatian Sasuke. Setelah ia yakin di dengarkan dengan serius, Shikamaru mengangkat jarinya, "Mengapa bel itu cuma dua? Padahal tidak ada tim Genin yang beranggotakan dua orang. Jika gagal, kita gagal bertiga. Tapi tidak mungkin cuma ada dua orang pemenang."

Naruto mengangguk, "Jelas ini tes yang menguji kerjasama tim. Genin tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan Jounin sekeras apapun mereka berusaha," _tentu saja itu tidak benar jika genin itu Shikamaru dan dirinya. Tapi mengumbar rahasia juga bukan pilihan disini._ "Tes ini jebakan untuk melihat kerjasama kita."

"Oke. Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Naruto sudah membuat jebakan yang menahan Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam hutan," sebagai buktinya terdengar ledakan keras dan tanah bergetar. Shikamaru mengerjap,menoleh pada Naruto, "Kau bilang ledakannya aman."

"Aman kok. Kecuali Kakashi-sensei tanpa sadar menginjak dua atau tiga segel sekaligus."

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Dan kau sudah memastikan letaknya berjauhan?"

"Ups."

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. "Seperti yang kubilang, karena kita sudah menghalangi pergerakan Kakashi-sensei," terdengar suara ledakan lagi, kali ini bergemuruh seperti gempa. "Apalagi kali ini!"

"Um... aku menghancurkan tanahnya, jadi Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa menggunakan Mokuton."

_Ah, oke... tidak ada yang ingin terkubur dalam tanah. _Kembali pada Sasuke, Shikimaru menjelaskan, "Jadi, kita akan menyerangnya dalam tiga tahap—"

.

.

.

"_Kage bunshin no Jutsu_!" 30 klon Naruto segera mengepung Kakashi. Sekalipun klon itu dengan mudah dilenyapkan, tapi asap mereka menghalangi pandangan mata. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menyemburkan apinya yang memaksa pria itu menghindar di tanah yang tidak stabil akibat segel ledakan Naruto.

Shikamaru segera melancarkan _Kageshibari no Jutsu._ Tapi tentu saja, Kakashi-sensei mungkin lebih tahu tentang jutsu itu dari shinobi pada umumnya. Dia hanya tipe orang yang seperti itu, yang mengetahui hal-hal unik. Segera saja Kakashi membuat banyak klon untuk menghindari jutsu-nya. Seandainya ia melawan Shikamaru yang lama, bayangannya akan menipis semakin jauh jangkauannya dan ia kehilangan kendali. Tapi dirinya yang sekarang sudah berlatih mati-matian hingga ayahnya menyangka punya anak yang bukan asli Nara.

Shikamaru membuat klon, bukan _Kage Bunshin_ karena cakranya yang sekarang tidak akan cukup, tapi cukup efektif untuk melemparkan kunai dan shuriken. Kakashi sensei menghindar memakai _kawamiri,_ dan membuat shurikennya menancam ke batang kayu. Tapi ia lupa bahwa Naruto adalah sensor. Tepat dimana Kakashi muncul, Naruto sudah siap dengan serangan taijutsu standart akademi. Mereka tidak bisa memakai kombinasi taijutsu yang diciptakannya karena Kakashi familier dengan taijutsu Hyuga dan Gai-sensei.

Tapi Kakashi sedang melawan Nanadaime Hokage, sedasar apa tekniknya, itu dilakukan dengan keakuratan seorang Jenderal Konoha Gakure. Setiap gerakannya akurat dan hantamannya memiliki kekuatan sekelas Chunin. Mengharapkan taijutsu akademi selevel ini hampir mustahil bila dilakukan orang selain Naruto. Dan itu terlihat.

Kakashi yang meremehkan Naruto, beberapa langkah kelabakan dan ini dimanfaatkan Shikamaru untuk mengunci gerakannya dengan _Kageshibari no Jutsu. _"Kageshibari no Jutsu komplet," serunya sambil menahan tangannya pada satu posisi. Naruto menyengir di depan Sensei sebelum meraih bel dan menggoyangkannya di wajah pria itu. "Ma... kalian monster," gerutunya.

"Jadi bagaimana sensei?"

"Nah. Yang berhasil mendapatkan loncengnya adalah yang berhasil. Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang harus pergi?"

"APA?!" Sasuke terhenyak tak percaya.

"Nah..." Naruto melemparkan loncengnya pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "Aku out."

"Bagaimana mungkin! Kau yang membuat rencana ini!" teriak Sasuke, tampaknya harga dirinya terusik.

"Jadi kau akan memberikannya padanya, Sasuke?"

"Apa?!"

"Biar aku saja," Shikamaru melemparkan loncengnya ke Naruto. "Ini terlalu merepotkan," ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Shika! Tidak, Shika!" Naruto terdengar panik dan seperti hampir menangis. Shikamaru pasti sudah panik seandainya ia tidak tahu semua ini sudah direncanakannya. _Merepotkan!_ Naruto melemparkan loncengnya. "Jika aku lulus sendiri, aku tidak mau!" lalu memeluk Shikamaru seperti memeluk teddy bear.

"Be-begitu juga aku!" Sasuke membuang loncengnya.

"Ah... kalian lulus!"

"Apa?!" Sasuke tampak sudah darah tinggi.

"Ma... memangnya apa tujuan dari tes ini?"

"Kerjasama tim?" sahut Naruto.

Kini Kakashi yang tampak kaget. "Kau tahu?"

"Nah, Sasuke yang memberiku petunjuk tentang makhsud dibalik lonceng itu." sahut Shikamaru.

"Seawal itu?"

"Shika memang keren!" seru Naruto girang sambil memeluk Shikamaru yang merona. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Shika membuatku seperti wazam dan kapow dan Sasuke seperti zzzssshhhh dan aku mendapatkan loncengnya!" tangannya bergerak liar seperti berusaha menirukan pertarungan disetiap ucapannya.

"O..ke..." Kakashi memotongnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara-suara yang lebih aneh. Tim tujuh, kita akan memulai misi pertama besok. Untuk sekarang kalian bisa pulang."

.

.

.

Kakashi melompat masuk ke jendela kantor Hokage, membuat tiap kepala Jounin sensei yang sudah berkumpul menoleh padanya. Iruka melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya, tapi seketika mengerjap heran seperti yang lain saat melihat sisa-sisa terbakar di pakaiannya. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Ah, Kakashi. Bagaimana tim 7?"

"Lolos," ujarnya datar sambil membuka novelnya. Keheningan membuatnya mendongak. "Apa?"

"Serius? Kau tidak meluluskannya hanya karena Uchiha Sasuke kan?" sahut Asuma.

Kakashi melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Serius? Ini pertamakali!" sahut yang lain, sementara Iruka tampak lega. Kakashi memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tampak heran? Kau?" ia menunjuk Iruka. "Apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada mereka, Iruka? Mereka monster!" Kakashi tidak mau mengakui ia terdengar merengek. "Aku bahkan tidak sempat membaca buku ku sama sekali~" pada Sandaime ia berkata, "Apa kau tahu jika Naruto jago fuinjutsu? Ia membuat bom yang meluluh lantakkan tanah di lapangan 3."

"Fuinjut—"

"Naruto?!" seru Iruka tak percaya.

"Yeah. Belum lagi dengan otak Nara, keduanya bekerjasama seperti sudah melakukannya ratusan kali. Aku bahkan belum menyebut Sasuke..." Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka monster."

"Tidak mengejutkan bagiku," sahut Ibiki yang baru masuk sambil membawa gulungan kertas yang tampaknya berkas laporan. "Uzumaki Naruto, kan? Ia sudah berkali-kali membuat ANBU-ku kalang kabut. Shikaku bercerita padaku kalau mereka tak terpisahkan. Tampaknya, tinggal dengan Nara telah mempoles kemampuannya."

Tiba-tiba seorang Jounin berteriak masuk histeris, "Sandaime-sama! Sandaime-sama! Lapangan 3 hancur berkeping-keping—" semua mata tertuju pada Kakashi.

Jounin yang semula histeris itu tiba-tiba mengerti. Seketika kepanikan itu digantikan humor. Tidak banyak lelucon di kehidupan shinobi, tapi melihat seorang elit Jounin diakali segerombolan Genin, patut dijadikan lelucon abad ini. Terlebih itu sang Hatake Kakashi. "Ah, tim 7! Jangan bilang, _Naruto?_" lalu ia tertawa keras, "Lihat apa yang kau dapatkan Kakashi!" ia masih tertawa sambil berjalan pergi, tidak sepanik waktu kedatangannya. Jelas tak kan lama sampai gosip sampai ke telinga seluruh shinobi di Konoha. Kadang mereka jauh lebih parah dari pada ibu-ibu tukang gosib.

Kakashi menyipitkan mata, _awas saja besok, para monster kecil._

.

.

.

Waktu mendekati senja saat tou-san pulang dan menemui mereka yang sedang duduk di beranda sambil bermain shogi. Cahaya yang temaram dari matahari yang hampir terbenam lebih cocok untuk Nara dibandingkan siang hari dengan matahari bersinar cerah. Kau memang membutuhkan cahaya untuk bayangan, tapi menurut legenda, pendiri klan Nara, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, bisa mengontrolnya bahkan di malam hari.

"Selamat berhasil menjadi Genin, anak-anak," Shikaku berkata diambang pintu. Pada Shikamaru ia berkata, "Ayo pergi ke _memorial stone_." Itu bukan _memorial stone_ desa, tapi Akamichi-Nara-Yamanaka _memorial stone._ Tempat tiap anak anggota ketiga klan mengambil sumpah begitu mereka menjadi Genin. Shikamaru menyentuh telinganya yang masih kosong. Begitu ia mengambil sumpah, telinganya akan kembali dihiasi anting seperti sebelumnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," Naruto tahu benar ini saat yang dinantikannya sejak lama. Ia tahu betapa Shikamaru merasa telanjang tanpa anting yang menjadi simbol klan miliknya.

Tempat itu tidak lama untuk dijangkau, tapi letaknya yang tersembunyi membuatnya sulit ditemukan kecuali kau anggota ketiga klan. "Siap?" ayahnya bertanya, suaranya lembut dan pelan. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membungkuk dengan malas.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan maju sehingga ia tepat di depan monumen dengan simbol ketiga klan terukir disana. "Dengan ini aku bersumpah," ia memulai, suaranya lantang di tempat terbuka itu, "Di depan pemimpin ke 16 klan Nara, aku akan menyatakan sumpah yang dipercayakan padaku sebagai pewaris yang akan menjadi pemimpin ke 17 klan Nara! Untuk melindungi baik klan Yamanakan dan Akamichi, dan untuk melindungi Konoha." Sumpahnya agar berbeda dengan yang lain karena ia adalah pewaris klan.

Sumpah itu adalah wujud betapa klan _percaya_ pada cita-cita Konoha yang damai. Setelah melewati kehidupan hingga berumur 17 tahun, setelah melewati perjuangan dan peperangan yang panjang, ia bisa merasakan beban dari kedamaian itu yang dulu tak bisa dirasakannya. Ini bukan sekedar janji ilusi, tapi tekad membara untuk membawa Konoha tetap dalam keadaan aman dan damai. Tentu saja ia merasa cemas, mengingat musuh-musuh mereka yang kuat.

"Sumpahmu didengar," ayahnya merogoh kantong seragam Jounin-nya dan menyodorkan padanya sebuah kotak hitam yang di dalamnya tersimpan anting yang sama seperti yang selalu dipakainya. "Anting ini akan membisikkan sumpah ke telingamu agar kau tidak pernah melupakannya. Saat kau menjadi Chunin, kau akan mendapatkan anting mu sendiri dan dianggap dewasa dimata klan."

Bagi Shikamaru, anting-anting ini juga menjadi simbol kesempatan kedua, bahwa mereka masih punya harapan untuk menghindari masa paling buruk Konoha, dan membawanya dalam masa kepemimpinan Nanadaime yang menginspirasi hidup banyak orang, tanpa peperangan dan kekacauan.

Shikamaru kembali saat hari sudah gelap. Naruto berdiri menunggunya dan mereka berdua berjalan bersisian. Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka seolah tahu untuk tidak mengganggu. Naruto tersenyum lembut, terlihat senang seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Shikamaru, bahwa ia sekarang merasa lengkap.

Sambil menyentuh lembut antingnya, ia berkata, "Aku iri karena ada yang selalu mengingatkanmu pada asal usulmu," tentu saja itu tidak dikatakan dengan cara negatif. Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijangkau. Ini membuat Shikamaru meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat seolah memastikan ia masih berada disini.

"Kau tahu kalau klan Uzumaki juga memakai anting, kan?"

Naruto mengerjap dan menelengkan kepala. Shikamaru menariknya ke perpustakaan. "Semua sketsa dan lukisan dari Senju Mito memakai gaya yang sama. Beberapa lukisan delegasi dari Uzushio juga memiliki gaya rambut dan anting yang sama," sambil berkata begitu ia mengambil beberapa gulungan dan membukanya. "Kau bisa menirunya. Walau aku tidak tahu benar apa makna dari semua itu, paling tidak kau punya sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu pada klan-mu, kan?"

Mata biru Naruto berkaca-kaca, dan ia mengangguk.

"Kita bisa ke toko perhiasan besok sebelum tim 7 berkumpul," gumamnya sambil mengamati beberapa sketsa, "Benda ini memang tidak berwarna, tapi kita bisa kreatif..."

"Shika..."

"Ssst.. jangan protes."

Ia menghela napas, "Anting itu mahal..."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa berhutang budi atau apa, terlalu merepotkan," Shikamaru menggerutu, "Lagian, aku seorang pewaris. Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa menjual tanaman herbal ke toko obat Nara. Aku akan membelinya." Naruto tersenyum menyerah dan mengangguk. Tahu benar Shikamaru tidak menerima penolakan saat ia sedang keras kepala. Ia menariknya menuju kaca dan mengobrak-abrik laci sebelum berseru, "Aha!" pada ikat rambut yang ditemukannya. "Aku bukan profesional, tapi bertahanlah," ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Naruto bergidik menyadari dirinya akan jadi bahan eksperimen. "Jangan bergerak."

"Kau apakan rambutku?"

"Aku akan menggelungnya ke atas seperti gaya Uzumaki. Rambutmu tidak akan jabrik lagi."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, tapi membiarkan temannya. Ia menatap tak percaya saat pantulan dirinya dicermin menunjukkan rambut liarnya yang tertata rapi. "Wow..."

"Tinggal antingnya saja."

Itulah mengapa, Naruto berdiri sambil merona sekarang, sementara Shikamaru sibuk memilih batu mulia untuk hiasan telinganya. Dua orang wanita muda dibalik konter menutupi senyumnya, tapi dari tempatnya berdiri ia masih bisa mendengar suara mereka terkikik. Ia berusaha memberikan sinyal pada Shikamaru untuk bergegas, tapi ia malah sibuk berdebat dengan pelayan toko soal warna yang cocok untuk Naruto. Ia merasa seperti gadis perawan yang sedang dibelikan perhiasan, membuatnya ingin meledakkan sesuatu dengan segel bom-nya; mungkin rambut Nara atau papan Shoginya.

Pada akhirnya Shikamaru memilihkan anting berlian berwarna ungu. Bentuknya seperti titik ungu kecil, sederhana dan tidak berlebihan untuk dipakai laki-laki. "Benda itu akan menusuk telingaku."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "Ini hanya tindik. Berhenti menggeliat!" Siksaannya berakhir dengan rasa pedih tajam sesaat. "Kau Shinobi, bukan orang sipil. Masa ditindik begini saja takut."

"Hei!" ia menutup mulut saat disodori kaca untuk melihat pantulan dirinya. Berbeda dengan anting Shikamaru, miliknya hanya disatu sisi telinga. Tampak kontras dengan rambut pirangnya. Sekilas anting itu tampak berwarna merah atau biru, tergantung cahaya yang jatuh padanya. "Wow..."

"Sekarang siapapun yang melihatmu tahu kau seorang Uzumaki."

Naruto tersenyum, "Trims, Shika." Shikamaru terbatuk keras, dan melirik tajam pada pelayan wanita yang terkikik.

"Ayo. Masih ada waktu sebelum berkumpul. Aku ingin ke toko obat sebentar. Ayahku menitipkan catatan untuk penjaga tokonya dan aku perlu memberitahunya untuk menerima tanaman herbal milikmu."

Mereka berjalan bersisian melewati jalanan Konoha yang ramai. Masih banyak diantara penduduk Konoha yang melayangkan pandangan marah ke arah Naruto, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang berubah menjadi pandangan penasaran. Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu soal arti simbol yang disandang Naruto sekarang, atau gaya rambut dan antingnya. Tapi penduduk desa shinobi tidak asing lagi pada perubahan paling kecil yang terjadi disekitar mereka. Terlebih itu salah satu cara melindungi diri diantara kerasnya kehidupan ninja. Jadi mereka menyadari, bahkan jika Naruto tidak, saat ANBU atau Jounin merundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat ia lewat. Seolah diam-diam memberikan rasa hormatnya tanpa harus melanggar protokol.

Diam-diam, Shikamaru menyeringai lebar. Mereka yang memperhatikannya pasti lari ketakutan.


	4. Chapter 4

Toko obat Nara berada di sisi lain Konoha. Walaupun jauh dari gerbang, bukan berarti tempat itu terisolir. Terutama bagi Konoha yang merupakan desa shinobi terbesar di negeri elemental. Banyak jalan-jalan besar dan pusat pertokoan, hutan, bahkan daerah yang belum dikembangkan di desa ini. Wilayah tempat toko obat Nara termasuk berada di wilayah yang paling berkembang, karena tidak hanya menyuplai kebutuhan medic desa, tapi juga menjualnya ke wilayah lain di Land of Fire, bahkan sampai ke Suna. Hal itu yang menyebabkan banyak orang luar desa berlalu lalang di jalanannya yang padat. Tapi berbeda dengan pusat perbelanjaan atau pasar, kebanyakan yang datang ke sini adalah para tabib dan medic-nin.

Ini tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi Naruto saat masih anak-anak. Bukan karena penduduknya kejam, tapi lebih karena ia tidak membutuhkan apapun dari tempat yang dikenal sebagai distrik medic. Tempat ini lebih cocok untuk Sakura dan Nara. Mengingat, mereka yang berhubungan dengan medic-nin mendapatkan suplai dari sini. Ma... Naruto kecil tidak pernah berdekatan dengan sayur mayur—kecuali saat Kakashi-sensei membawakan sekeranjang sayuran yang dicurinya dari halaman seseorang—apalagi tanaman herbal.

Tapi setelah menjadi Nanadaime, tidak hanya sekali ia datang berkunjung untuk mempelajari lebih jauh perdagangan di Konoha. Memiliki klan seperti Nara yang mengkhususkan diri dalam bidang obat-obatan, Hokage seperti Tsunade baa-chan dan kepala rumah sakit seperti Sakura, membuat Konoha menjadi pionir dalam bidang pengobatan dan pil ninja. Banyak terobosan baru dibuat, terutama dimasanya menjadi Hokage, Naruto yang mendukung pengembangan teknologi yang tidak hanya membantu kualitas hidup banyak orang, tapi juga penelitian dan pengembangan. Jadi, meski sekarang banyak orang yang melemparkan pandangan aneh melihatnya berjalan santai di tempat ini bersama Shikamaru, Naruto tidak merasa seperti berjalan di wilayah asing.

Pemilik toko menyambut mereka dengan antusias dan menyerukan Shikamaru dengan panggilan Tuan Muda. Shikamaru tampak gerah dengan julukan itu—panggil saja dia komandan, tangan kanan Hokage atau sebutan lain yang lebih prestisius, ia tak kan mengedipkan mata. Tapi panggil ia dengan sebutan Tuan Muda, maka ia seketika mendongkol. Mungkin ini akibat dirinya yang seorang veteran perang, menganggap gelar seperti _Tuan Muda _sama sekali tidak berguna, bahkan menghina kredibilitasnya. Membuatnya terdengar seperti anak manja. Tapi Shikamaru tahu ia tak bisa menyalahkan pemilik toko, karena seperti itulah rakyat jelata dibesarkan; dalam stereotip dan mengagung-agungkan perbedaan kelas. Berbeda dengan ninja yang tidak memandang status seseorang, kecuali kemampuan mereka (nah, selain Uchiha sombong tentu saja).

Pria tua itu menatap Naruto dua kali seolah mengecek pengelihatannya. Walau pakaiannya berubah drastis, tapi warna rambutnya membuat semua orang tahu ia adalah bocah yang terkenal sering membuat keonaran. Sebelum pria itu bisa berkata-kata, Shikamaru menyodorkan amplop berisi surat, "Pak tua menyuruhku membawakan ini padamu," suaranya penuh gerutu saat menyebut ayahnya. Pria itu membacanya sekilas, dan mengangguk-angguk. Lalu pria itu mengambil buku catatan penjualan dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. Remaja itu memasukkannya ke dalam kimononya tanpa berkomentar. Alih-alih ia berkata, "Ini Uzumaki Naruto. Kau akan membeli Herbal darinya."

"Aku?"

Shikamaru menyobek kertas di buku catatannya, dan menyodorkannya pada pria itu, yang membacanya penuh selidik. "Ini—!"

"Modifikasi pil yang sudah kubuat. Kau bisa mengujinya dari herbal yang akan dibawakan Naruto. Jika itu berhasil, kita bisa menyuplai Konoha dengan pil ninja yang lebih baik."

Pria tua itu tampak terbata-bata, menyadari siapa yang telah memodifikasi ramuan pil ninja yang terbilang sulit. Tanpa merubah ekspresi bosannya, Shikamaru mengangguk pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangan yang lebih dalam. Berbeda dengan ruang depan yang seperti toko obat kebanyakan dengan etalase dan botol-botol obat berjejer, ruangan itu lebih seperti toko botani, dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan hidup, jamur dan juga botol-botol kaca yang menyimpan aneka macam daun kering dan cairan bening yang tampak seperti _bisa_. "Disini tempat kami menyimpan suplai racun. Hanya segelintir orang yang diijinkan kesini. Kau bisa memilih apapun untuk melengkapi suplai racun-mu," ujarnya sambil lalu. Ia tidak memperhatikan tatapan heran Naruto, dan segera mengambil suplainya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk dan bergerak tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali. Sakura dan Anko sudah banyak mengajarinya tentang racun, sehingga ia punya pengetahuan yang cukup mumpuni untuk bisa selamat pada rapat-rapat penting saat harus meninggalkan desa sebagai Nanadaime. Masa damai tidak menghindarkannya dari pembunuh bayaran. Terutama saat misi _Honeypot _tidak pernah sukses untuknya. Setelah para musuhnya menyadari ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan—atau gender apapun, akhirnya para musuhnya memilih serangan tiba-tiba yang mematikan.

Setelah keluar dari toko, mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan lebih dulu. Tahu Kakashi-sensei tidak akan datang sampai satu jam lagi. Saat mereka sampai di tempat pertemuan, Sasuke sudah berdiri menunggu dengan ekpresi geram. Tampaknya ia tidak belajar dari pengalaman bahwa Kakashi tak pernah tepat waktu, selalu datang minimal tiga jam dari waktu janjian. "Yo!" sapa Naruto. "Ohayo, Sasuke."

Bocah itu hanya mengabaikannya. Tapi berbeda dengan dirinya yang lama, Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan lebih memilih memusatkan energinya untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting seperti Fuinjutsu. Ia membuka catatannya dan mulai mencoret-coret formula untuk teknik barunya. Sasuke diam-diam melirik apa yang dikerjakannya, tapi mengedus keras saat ia tak memahaminya dan memutuskan itu tidak terlalu penting untuk perhatiannya. Sasuke melemparkan pandangan kesal saat Shikamaru memberikan gumaman tertarik, "Ah... Oh!" pada tiap coretan Naruto, seolah ia menyadari kerumitannya. Lalu keduanya mulai berdiskusi pelan, yang membuat kerut di dahi Sasuke makin dalam.

Sasuke merasa geram pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya. Seharusnya ia merasa senang kedua anak itu mengabaikannya. Seharusnya ia puas mereka tidak membuang-buang waktu berharganya untuk bersosialisasi. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat keduanya berdiskusi pelan pada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke membuatnya marah.

Di lain pihak, Naruto tidak menyadari dilema Sasuke. Benaknya sibuk memikirkan sensei mereka. Naruto tahu seperti apa berada di bawah mentor seperti Kakashi. Bah, ia bahkan tahu pria itu luar dalam setelah pernah menjadi satu tim dengannya dan Sakura. Ia memang lelaki berbakat, termasuk dalam kategori genius. Tapi sama hal-nya dengan Nara, ia juga punya sisi buruk yang tampaknya seperti kutukan bagi tiap orang genius. Bila Nara membatasi kecerdasannya karena kemalasan, tampaknya Kakashi tidak bisa lepas dari karakter yang diusungnya. Setelah mengenalnya lama, Naruto tahu sejarah dari sifat yang ogah-ogahan itu adalah dari trauma mendalam setelah kehilangan tim genin-nya. Ia mengerti, karena ia pun mengalami hal yang sama dalam arti lain. Kehilangan Sasuke telah merubah tim-nya. Tapi sebagai Hokage, ia tahu tindakan Kakashi sebagai seorang Jounin sensei adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Kelangsungan Konoha berada pada anak-anak muda. Mereka adalah masa depan. Jika Hokage adalah jenderal yang memimpin pasukan militer dengan tangan ditaktor, maka anak-anak adalah raja mereka. Jenderal ada untuk melindungi mereka. Konoha bukan sekedar sebuah wilayah, Konoha adalah orang-orang di dalamnya. Sehingga, melihat Kakashi malas-malasan, menyuruh mereka mencabut rumput untuk menyelesaikan misi kelas D, sementara ia membaca Icha Icha, membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

Bukan berarti ia menganggap remeh misi kelas D. Ia tahu pentingnya membangun hubungan antara ninja dengan rakyat sipil dengan melaksanakan misi-misi ini. Tapi sebelum itu seharusnya Kakashi mengajari mereka dasar dari seorang ninja dan mengimplementasikannya ke dunia nyata. Mengajari mereka menguasai cakra sehingga mereka bisa mencabut rumput sambil melatih cakra mereka. Belajar berkonsentrasi mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus. Ada banyak sekali teknik yang bisa dijalankan bersamaan dengan misi kelas D. Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, ia tahu temannya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Naruto tahu Kakashi bukan guru yang baik, Kakashi sendiri mengakuinya—dengan trek record-nya yang suka pilih kasih dengan Sasuke, atau buruknya ia berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak—tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyadari jika pria itu seburuk ini! Sepertinya ia butuh menghubungi Iruka-sensei untuk mendesaknya memberikan pada Kakashi beberapa buku motivasi dan cara menangani remaja. Untung saja hanya ada satu remaja disini, walau dengan semua _angst_ dan emosinya yang tidak stabil itu.

Namun, bertolak belakang dengan rasa idealisme Naruto soal pengajaran Kakashi, ia cukup menikmati kegiatan mereka mencabut rumput. Setelah melewati serangkaian pertarungan tiada henti, bahkan melawan manusia berkekuatan dewa semacam Kaguya, masa-masa seperti ini adalah hal yang langka untuk seorang Hokage. Jika dulu ia tidak punya kesabaran dan ingin segera bisa melakukan aksi-aksi ala ninja atau belajar ninjutsu, kini Naruto tidak terburu-buru. Ia tahu masa-masa damai ini tak kan berlangsung lama. Dan sebuah kemewahan untuk tidak memikirkan apapun.

Kini, setelah ia tahu alasan mengapa genin tidak serta merta mendapat misi di luar desa, walau ia bosan mencabut rumput, Naruto tidak terburu-buru membuat itu terjadi. Secara harafiah mereka memang sudah dianggap ninja, tapi secara kemampuan, genin jauh dari ninja yang sesungguhnya. Seorang ninja bukan hanya dilihat dari teknik yang mereka miliki, tapi juga melatih disiplin secara sakral. Contohnya, untuk berlari sekalipun, mereka perlu tahu cara menjaga napas, mengaturnya dan melatih menjadi lebih dari sekedar bernapas. Untuk bisa bersembunyi, mereka harus memahami apa arti dari cakra.

Itu semua adalah dasar dari ninja, tapi juga membutuhkan kedisiplinan total. Seorang genin belum memliki semua hal itu. Sehingga, untuk itulah jounin sensei ditempatkan sebagai mentor. Selain memberikan kesempatan ninja muda berkembang, juga memberi mereka waktu menentukan keahlian mana yang ingin mereka asah. Setelah puluhan tahun menjadi ninja, Naruto tahu bahwa ninja yang baik bukanlah mereka yang mengumpulkan ninjutsu paling banyak atau menguasai semua keahlian secara merata. Tapi mereka yang mengasah potensi individu dan membawanya ketingkat lebih tinggi demi pengabdian pada desa.

Keahlian takkan berguna tanpa loyalitas dan moral. Sasuke sudah membuktikan itu dengan menjalani sisa hidupnya penuh penyesalan. Kesalahan-kesalahan masa lalu membuatnya tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto berharap ia bisa mencegah itu kembali terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Oi, Naruto. Apa kau tidak bisa memakai Kagebushin untuk menyelesaikan ini?" gerutu Shikamaru, "Semenenangkan apapun misi ini, punggungku lama-lama sakit jika terus-terusan berjongkok," ia menguap.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Bilang saja kau malas," tapi ia tetap membuat gerakan segel kagebushin dan tak lama 20 klon Naruto muncul memenuhi halamanan. "BOS!" seru mereka bersamaan. Lalu mengerjap satu sama lain, "Kita mengkerut, bos!" seru mereka panik.

"Yare, yare..." _kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang?, _batin Naruto.

"Bos! Kenapa kau jadi pendek!"

"Berisik! Kalian, cabuti rumput itu sampai bersih!" serunya. Lalu ia berjalan malas menuju bawah pohon tempat Kakashi tiduran di cabangnya.

"Hm... bukankah itu curang?" gumamnya dari balik buku.

"Tidak ada istilah curang untuk Shinobi. Lagian, itu Kagebushin. Pengalaman mereka akan jadi pengalamanku."

Kakashi mengamati, "Apa klon mu selalu begitu?" ia menunjuk klon-nya yang ribut satu sama lain.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Ma... tidak perlu khawatir, mereka selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Setelah jutaan kali melakukan teknik ini, ia tahu tidak seperti klon pada umumnya, klon-nya mengambil sebagian kepribadiannya. Ia bahkan menamai beberapa berdasarkan kepribadian itu, seperti si pintar, si ahli strategi, si akal sehat, si pembuat onar. Tapi mereka semua punya tipikal bersikap kurang rasional saat cakra mereka hampir habis. Jika itu terjadi, biasanya klon yang lebih rasional akan mencegah yang lain berbuat onar dan memaksa mereka untuk meledakkan diri sebelum membuat rusuh. Bahkan ia pernah di demo oleh klon-nya sendiri karena dianggap diktaktor. Jadi, ia belajar untuk bekerjasama dengan klon-nya seperti ia memperlakukan rekan sesama ninja. Rasanya seperti punya banyak kembaran yang bisa meledakkan diri sewaktu-waktu.

"Yosh!" seru Kakashi tiba-tiba saat melihat mereka selesai. "Selanjutnya..." pria itu membaca lipatan kertas, "selanjutnya mencari kucing istri Daimyo bernama Tora. Ciri-cirinya adalah—"

Ia ingat soal Tora. Kucing itu selalu kabur lagi begitu dikembalikan. Bahkan kadang permintaan mencari Tora muncul kembali setelah beberapa menit ia ditemukan. Tak ada yang menyalahkannya, jika ia jadi Tora, ia juga berusaha kabur dari wanita gendut itu. Siapa juga yang mau diremas-remas sambil diciumi pipinya; itu hukuman yang lebih kejam dari pada disiksa musuh.

Tapi anehnya, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kucing itu tidak berusaha kabur atau mencakar Naruto. Ia ingat benar, kucing itu selalu membencinya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin mencakarnya. Malah, sekarang Tora membatu dan mengkerut ketakutan. Naruto membalas tatapan penasaran Shikamaru dengan bingung.

"_Tentu saja! Tidak ada kucing yang berani denganku!"_ Kurama tiba-tiba berseru.

"_Dia bisa merasakanmu? Kenapa sebelumnya tidak?"_

"_Sebelumnya kau tidak terhubung denganku. Kau belum merubah segelnya atau menguasai cakra-ku. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Walau kau kembali ke tubuhmu yang lama, tapi kau membawa segel dari masa depan bersama jiwamu. Kekuatanmu selalu ada dalam dirimu, hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk diasah. Semua kekuatan itu akan terbangun dengan sendirinya jika kau mengasah kemampuanmu sesuai urutannya."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Lain kali pikir sendiri, aku tidak akan mengulangi penjelasannya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kau adalah Sage dan masih seorang Sage. Tapi kau tidak bisa membuka kunci kekuatannya tanpa menguasai natural cakra, tapi begitu menguasainya semuanya akan mudah bagimu."_

"_Ah..."_

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjap pada Kakashi dan menyodorkan kucing yang terlihat ketakutan pada pria itu. "Sebaiknya kita segera mengembalikannya sebelum ia berusaha kabur lagi."

Chunin yang membayar hadiah mereka tampak tertegun saat melihat mereka sudah kembali. Tampaknya tidak ada tim genin yang datang secepat ini antara misi satu dengan yang lain. Terlebih ini masih tengah hari. "Hei, Kaka-sensei," pria itu mengerjap mendengar panggilannya.

"Dengan klon-ku kita bisa memenuhi target misi kelas D dengan mudah, kan? Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa diajarkan untuk mengasah kemampuan kami sebagai ninja?"

"Ma... Naruto. Ini bahkan belum sebulan."

"Belum sebulan—" bisik Sasuke, "Kau berniat membuat kami berapa lama menyelesaikan semua misi tidak penting ini—"

"Hush, Sasuke," sahut Naruto. "Misi kelas D itu penting untuk membangun kerjasama tim dan berhubungan dengan penduduk desa. Sebagai seorang ninja kita perlu tahu orang-orang yang kita lindungi, sama halnya mereka juga perlu tahu seperti apa ninja yang melindungi mereka. Ini bukan hanya soal menyelesaikan misi, tapi membangun kepercayaan."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, dobe. Aku menyelesaikan misi untuk Konoha, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Aku tidak perlu pengakuan siapapun!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa itu Konoha, teme?"

Ia mendengus, "Apa? Kau mau bilang lagi jika kau ingin jadi Hokage?"

"Aku akan jadi Hokage," nadanya diucapkan tidak seperti seseorang yang sedang meminta pengakuan, tapi seperti sedang menyatakan fakta konkret. "Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa menurutmu Konoha itu?"

Ia mengernyitkan dahi, "Konoha adalah desa ninja terbesar—"

Naruto menggeleng, "Konoha adalah orang-orangnya. Tanpa orang-orang itu tidak ada desa Konoha. Ninja ada untuk melindungi Konoha, itu berarti kita ada untuk melindungi orang-orangnya. Mereka adalah raja, sementara kita semua adalah bidaknya. Mungkin ada sebagian yang akan menjadi menteri," pandangannya sekilas menyapu Shikamaru, "atau benteng," lalu pada Kakashi dan "kuda hitam," ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Tapi semua bidak itu punya satu tujuan untuk melindungi raja. Dan raja itu adalah masyarakat desa Konoha. Hokage bisa diganti sewaktu-waktu, tapi tidak dengan masyarakat desa."

Keheningan berada di tengah mereka. Bahkan para ninja yang ada di tempat itu berhenti untuk mendengarkan Naruto. Kakashi menatapnya dengan mata besar membulat, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ia seperti mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari sensei-nya. Shikamaru tersenyum dan menatap semua itu dengan kebanggaan yang tampak jelas, seolah ia sedang berkata, lihat ini adalah Hokage yang kuikuti!

Lalu, semua itu buyar saat Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan kembali menatap Kakashi, "Ne, bagaimana Kakashi-sensei? Apa kau akan mengajari kami sesuatu?"

Kakashi mengangguk, dan mengambil amplop bayaran mereka dari Chunin yang masih tak berhenti menatap Naruto. "Ikut aku, anak-anak. Kita akan melihat sejauh mana keahlian kalian dalam menguasai cakra. Dan Naruto? Sebaiknya kau membuat beberapa klon untuk menyelesaikan sisa misi kelas D."

"Roger, sensei!"

Tim tujuh meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi sisa keberadaannya tidak semerta-merta hilang. Beberapa Jounin diam sambil berpikir, sementara beberapa ANBU di ruangan itu muncul dari balik bayangan, menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh dari balik topeng mereka. Mereka saling mengangguk satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya melompat pergi. Sekali lagi tenggelam dalam misi demi raja mereka, masyarakat desa Konoha.

"Jika aku jadi Kakashi-sensei, aku akan mengkaji ulang karaktermu," komentar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Naruto tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat inspiratif macam itu kecuali kau orang lain yang sedang menyamar. Tapi jika bukan, maka ia akan percaya ada yang tidak beres dengan akademi karena membuat berkas yang salah tentang mu."

"Akademi selalu bermasalah."

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Tidak sampai kau membuat terobosan radikal dalam pembelajaran ninja—"

Naruto mendengus, "Andai saja kita tahu sebelumnya bahwa akademi kita jadi olok-olokan sejak masa Sandaime menjabat yang kedua kalinya. Jiji sudah seharusnya pensiun, tapi ia sadar tidak bisa membiarkan Danzo merebut posisi Hokage begitu ayahku meninggal. Tapi imbasnya kita rasakan hampir satu dekade."

"Nah, paling tidak Konoha tidak berhenti menghasilkan orang-orang berkualitas."

Naruto mengangguk, "Jika bukan karena pembelajaran 3 genin satu Jounin, dan hanya mengandalkan akademi, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Konoha."

"Itu sebabnya kau tampak protes dengan pengajaran Kakashi?"

"Ia genius, tapi ia tidak memanfaatkan potensinya untuk masa depan Konoha. Jika aku masih Hokage aku akan membuatnya melakukan misi kelas D selama setahun, jadi ia bisa merasakan beratnya jadi genin."

Shikamaru tertawa keras, membuat dua orang rekan ninja mereka menatap dengan heran.

Begitu tahu Naruto dan Shikamaru menguasai kemampuan berjalan di pohon, Kakashi membiarkan mereka melakukan sesukanya sementara ia melatih Sasuke. Ini belum pernah terjadi, karena biasanya Kakashi membiarkan mereka belajar sendiri setelah memberikan intruksi. Sepertinya perkataannya telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Kakashi. _"Mungkin ia teringat dengan si brengsek Minato,"_ komentar Kurama dengan nada malas.

"Mungkin."

Mereka melakukan misi kelas D berdampingan dengan latihan ninja hampir selama 4 bulan. Bahkan ia dengar banyak tim lain yang protes karena tidak ada misi kelas D yang tersisa gara-gara tim 7. Melihat hal itu akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk meminta misi kelas C untuk mereka.

"Hatake-san! Mereka baru empat bulan jadi genin! Apa maksudmu meminta misi kelas C untuk mereka!"

"Mo~ Iruka-sensei, aku sudah bosan!"

"Naruto! Kau belum siap untuk melakukan misi setingkat—"

"Ma... ma... aku tidak akan memintanya jika menurutku mereka belum siap," pandangannya tajam menatap Hokage, "Mereka siap, Hokage-sama."

Hokage mengangguk.

"Hata—"

"Umino-san. Mereka bukan anak asuhmu lagi," sahut Kakashi. "Begitu mereka menjadi genin dibawah pengawasanku, mereka adalah prajuritku. Jika aku bilang mereka siap, maka mereka siap. Jangan remehkan kemampuan Naruto karena aku yakin ada kesalahan dengan berkas yang ada di akademi."

Ekspresi Hokage seketika menjadi serius. Berkas yang tidak sesuai, terutama untuk ninja yang ditulis dalam pengamatan ninja adalah hal yang serius. Ini bisa menunjukkan rendahnya kredibilitas.

Wajah Iruka seketika memucat.

"Apa kau yakin, Kakashi?"

"Aku yakin, ada permasalahan serius di akademi yang membuat para sensei menuliskan subjektifitas mereka dibandingkan kemampuan sesungguhnya," ia melirik pada Naruto yang merona karena semua perhatian itu, "Ia lulus di peringkat tengah seri dengan Shikamaru. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak lulus setelah dua kali mencoba. Ini membuatku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"Naruto?" Sandaime berkata. Kakashi mendorongnya maju. "Apa benar semua itu?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Jika tidak hati-hati menjawab, ia bisa membuat Iruka mendapat masalah. Satu-satunya jalan adalah, "Ah, jika perbuatan tidak adil aku sudah sering menerimanya," ia membuat ekspresi Sandaime menggelap, tapi Naruto belum selesai, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkan Iruka-sensei jika berkas yang tertulis tidak sesuai dengan kemampuanku, karena aku sengaja menutupinya."

Sandaime bersandar lemas di kursinya, tampak tiba-tiba menerima beban berat, "Mengapa, Naruto?" suaranya begitu sedih.

Naruto menutup mata beberapa detik, "Aku merasa, jika melakukannya dengan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak akan aman, jiji."

Pria tua itu terkesiap. Tampak pucat. "Kau sengaja menyembunyikan kemampuanmu untuk merasa_ aman?_"

"Nah. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan mereka yang bukan ninja. Ini membuatku berpikir, jika anak lima tahun mereka perlakukan seperti itu," Kakashi memucat. Matanya membulat dan ekspresinya seperti menelan pil pahit. Tapi Naruto meneruskan, "apa jadinya jika mereka menganggapku berbahaya saat menjadi ninja? Jadi, aku membuat mereka percaya aku tidak berbakat, bahkan saat aku lolos menjadi genin."

"Itu—"

"Strategi," sahut Shikamaru. "Seluruh hidup Naruto adalah strategi."

"Karena itu Nara..."

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Hanya Nara yang menyadarinya."

Hokage akhirnya mengangguk seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menatap Kakashi dengan muka serius, "Aku akan memberimu misi kelas C," pada sekertarisnya ia meminta membawa masuk tamu yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Pria mabuk yang familier masuk dengan sikap kasar karena alkohol. Seketika Naruto merasa ada yang mengguyur punggungnya dengan air es. Ingatan menyakitkan soal misi pertamanya membuatnya memucat. Shikamaru seketika bergerak di belakangnya dan menyentuh punggungnya, membawanya keluar dari flashback. "Hokage-sama," bisiknya di telinganya. Napasnya terasa hangat pada kulitnya yang meremang.

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit mengerlingkan kepalanya, hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti, sebelum berbisik, "A-aku, ini misi yang sama, Shika. Misi dimana pertamakalinya aku melihat orang terbunuh," ia menghela dengan napas bergetar, lalu ekspresinya menjadi penuh determinasi, "Aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya. Tidak ada yang akan mati." Shikamaru mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Ia tidak tahu apa misi itu, tapi ia percaya dengan Naruto.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Naruto mengabaikan kalimat Tazuna yang menghina mereka. Ia tidak membuang waktu pada orang pemabuk yang meminta misi kelas C padahal tahu ini level misi yang jauh dari kelas itu. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk telinganya, sementara Sasuke mengerutkan wajah. Tapi selain itu, mereka menyerahkan semuanya pada Kakashi yang tampaknya mampu meyakinkan pria itu untuk menerima mereka. "Yosh! Semuanya berkumpul tepat jam 7 pagi di gerbang Konoha!" seru Kakashi.

Naruto dan Shikamaru datang pukul 9 pagi kurang sedikit. Ia berjalan riang dengan perut kenyang, terlebih dengan ekspresi murka Sasuke karena menyadari hanya ia dan Tazuna yang tepat waktu dan harus menahan diri pada keluhan Tazuna yang tidak berhenti. Naruto melemparkan jaket hitam pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya marah. "Apa? Kau harus mengganti bajumu. Tidak ada ninja waras yang memakai simbol klan mereka di luar desa. Terutama Uchiha, jika kau tidak ingin matamu dicungkil dan diperjual belikan di pasar gelap." Wajah anak itu seketika memucat.

"Ma... ma... jangan terlalu kasar begitu padanya, Naru-chan," suara Kakashi terdengar dari atap pos penjaga, sebelum pria itu melompat turun. Pria itu mengangguk setuju pada pemilihan pakaian Naruto dan Nara. Naruto memakai atasan dan celana hitam. Ia tidak menutupi rambut terangnya, tapi ia menggelung rambutnya dengan gaya Uzumaki. "Yosh! Mari kita berangkat!"

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah punya banyak pengalaman pergi keluar desa. Mereka hanya membawa barang darurat yang tidak membebani mereka. Bahkan Naruto meninggalkan cup ramen kesayangannya karena tahu Kakashi akan menyuruh mereka berburu. Salah satu bentuk pembelajaran survival. Mereka sudah pernah melakukan itu di Akademi, tapi biasanya satu kelas hanya mampu berburu satu hewan besar seperti rusa, dan anak laki-laki bergantian belajar menguliti mereka sementara anak-anak perempuan menjerit ketakutan sambil berjingkat ngeri disekitar mereka. Terlebih sebagian besar anak-anak itu berangkat dari warga sipil yang tidak paham jalan ninja. Benaknya membawanya pada Sakura yang masih seorang fangirl.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau memasang wajah nostalgia itu lagi."

Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Sakura."

"Ah... pasti rasanya berbeda melakukan misi yang sama tanpanya."

"Sakura si fangirls? Aku tidak akan merindukan misi apapun dengannya sebelum ia keluar dari kulitnya dan mampu menendang Sasuke tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Jadi, misi ini selambat ini?"

"Nah... Tazuna membuat kita tidak bisa melompati cabang-cabang pohon. Aku mengenal Kakashi dengan baik, pria itu akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengajari kita cara bertahan hidup di hutan..."

"Heh, aku ingin mencari tumbuhan Herbal. Kudengar ada jenis langka di Wave."

"Hm..." Naruto menatap ke kejauhan. Sensornya memberikan sinyal ada sesuatu yang salah. "Aku tidak sadar sebelumnya jika kita sudah diikuti seawal ini..." ia memperhatikan Kakashi menoleh ke arah yang sama, tapi tidak berkata apapun. Pria itu mengamati Tazuna penuh selidik sebelum ia mendongak pada Naruto karena menyadari tatapannya.

'Hati-hati,' isyarat Naruto memakai bahasa isyarat khas ANBU. Seandainya ia hapal bahasa isyarat yang diajarkan akademi, mungkin ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Tapi sudah terlalu lama untuk Naruto mengingatnya. Terlebih sebagian besar hidupnya ia habiskan berkomunikasi dengan ANBU. 'Aku tidak percaya pada Tazuna,' lanjutnya.

Pria itu menelengkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Sebelum matahari terbenam, mereka memutuskan berkemah di dekat jalan setapak. Memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mencari hewan buruan sebelum hari gelap. Kakashi membagi mereka tugas, Naruto dan Sasuke berburu, sementara Shikamaru membuat api unggun. Dengan kagebushin, Naruto dengan mudahnya membawa pulang beberapa ekor kelinci. Ia tidak mengincar rusa, selain karena kecintaan Shikamaru pada hewan itu (walau ia yakin Shikamaru tetap akan memakannya demi bertahan hidup, tapi jika ada pilihan Naruto tidak ingin melukai perasaannya), juga karena cukup aneh jika anak seumurnya mampu menangkap hewan sebesar itu sendirian. Saat ia kembali, Shikamaru sudah menyalakan api unggunnya, tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk memanggang daging buruan mereka. Kakashi memperhatian dan memberikan beberapa intruksi pada Sasuke yang menguliti hewan itu.

Naruto menyadari jika Kakashi bergerak secara periodik. Ia akan berada di tempat-tempat yang berpotensi bagi mereka untuk diserang oleh ninja yang mengikuti mereka. Walau begitu, ia tidak tampak cemas. Kakashi masih waspada, tapi ia punya keyakinan kerjasama mereka mampu mengalahkan penyusup itu bila mereka menyerang. Saat pria itu bertemu mata dengan Naruto, ia mengedip penuh arti, seolah ia juga tahu bahwa Naruto menyadari anggota tambahan mereka. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan diskusinya dengan Shikamaru soal tanaman herbal.

Kakashi memperhatikan interaksi ketiga genin yang kini dibawah komandonya. Hal ini karena sudah lama ia membuang catatan laporan yang terbukti salah dan memutuskan untuk melakukan pengamatannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak memiliki perbedaan dalam laporannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru sedikit berubah lebih karena keterlibatan Naruto. Anak itu seperti mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai tangan kanan atau bahkan vasal Naruto. Gesturnya tidak mungkin tidak disengaja, saat ia berjalan dengan formasi rapat di sisi kanan Naruto. Seperti formasi rapat yang dimiliki ANBU Hokage. Seolah mereka adalah tim yang terbentuk dari dua orang dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke sebagai ekstra. Ia belum memutuskan apa ini akan berpengaruh negatif pada pertumbuhan tim. Ia masih perlu mengamati mereka untuk memutuskan melakukan sesuatu.

Kakashi tidak tahu apa pemicu seorang Nara mendedikasikan dirinya pada Naruto. Tapi jika selama ini Naruto menyembunyikan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya, mungkin penyebabnya adalah Shikamaru tahu sekuat apa Naruto. Sejauh ini Kakashi belum melihatnya, kecuali teknik-teknik dasar saat ia bertarung melawan Naruto dalam ujian lonceng.

Naruto tidak seperti dalam bayangannya. Ia merasa sedih saat menyadari Naruto menyembunyikan kemampuannya—kemungkinan besar menyembunyikan juga kualitas seperti yang dimiliki orang tuanya, jika teknik fuinjutsu itu menjadi buktinya. Itu seperti memandang puncak gunung es; ia tahu ada yang lebih besar, sesuatu yang mampu memperoleh kesetiaan Nara. Tapi dari seluruh misteri itu adalah kedewasaannya yang seperti datang dalam semalam. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalimat filosofis keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi disanalah ia berada, dengan bakat rahasia dan cara berpikir yang misterius. Naruto adalah kontradiktif dari segala hal yang pernah ditunjukkannya. Membuat Kakashi yakin, diri sesungguhnya Naruto adalah kebalikan dari yang selama ini ditunjukkannya. Dan Kakashi tidak sabar untuk menguak rahasia itu satu per satu. Oh, ia tidak akan terburu-buru. Seperti menunggu hewan buruan, semua itu harus dilakukan dengan sabar dan perlahan.

Apa yang ia tahu sejauh ini adalah Naruto memiliki pengetahuan lebih dalam dari genin kebanyakan. Ia tahu teknik fuinjutsu, bahkan mungkin mampu membuat segel baru. Ia paham bahasa isyarat ANBU, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diketahui siswa biasa. Tapi dengan seringnya ia menyusup ke markas ANBU, Kakashi tidak kaget. Terlebih jika Naruto sebenarnya adalah genius. Ya, Naruto adalah genius. Kakashi bahkan tidak yakin, saat berumur lima tahun, ia mampu bersembunyi di bawah radar seperti Naruto. Atau bahkan memahami jalan pemikiran masyarakat desa Konoha untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Hal itu membuat Kakashi sadar bahwa selama ini, bahkan sebelum ia lolos menjadi genin, Naruto sudah hidup dengan cara ninja; bersembunyi dan mengelabui pengajarnya di Akademi dan Hokage.

Ketika malam menjelang, Kakashi memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berinteraksi. Dengan dalih berjaga lebih dulu, Kakashi memperhatikan saat Sasuke menyusup dalam sleeping bag-nya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru memilih tidur di tanah agar mereka bisa bergelung dengan punggung menempel satu sama lain, seolah sedang menjaga sisi paling rawan diantara mereka. Tidak ada jarak diantara mereka, keintiman yang tidak seharusnya ada pada genin yang baru lulus akademi. Kepercayaan itu lebih dalam dari yang disangka Kakashi, seharusnya hanya terbentuk setelah puluhan misi. Bahkan itu bukan lagi sekedar tentang persahabatan, tapi sudah kepercayaan untuk menyerahkan nyawamu pada rekan seperjuangan.

Hanya beberapa jam sejak ia tertidur, Naruto terkesiap seolah ia tidak bisa bernapas. Sebelum Kakashi bisa bertindak, Shikamaru sudah membuka mata dan seketika meraih Naruto dalam pelukan. Anak itu berbisik, "Kau aman, itu hanya mimpi. Kau aman. Ini aku Shikamaru, tidak ada yang mati. Semua aman." Lalu perlahan napas Naruto menjadi tenang dan ia kembali tertidur.

Mata gelap Shikamaru tiba-tiba jatuh padanya. Ekspresinya tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi juga membuat Kakashi tidak bisa bergerak seolah ia berada dalam genjutsu. Lalu, perlahan mantra itu hilang saat Shikamaru menoleh dan kembali berbaring, kali ini memeluk Naruto dari belakang. _PTSD?,_ batin Kakashi. _Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat Naruto bisa mempunyai trauma itu?_ Bulan diatas kepalanya bergerak perlahan, sementara sang ninja genius diam berpikir di tengah nyanyian binatang malam.

Bersambung.


	5. Chapter 5

Tokoh dicerita ini bukan punyaku, Tebayo!!!

The land of Wave atau Nami no Kuni adalah negara yang berlokasi pada sebuah pulau di dekat Land of Fire. Dari sana kau bisa menyeberang lautan dan akhirnya akan berakhir pada puing-puing yang tersisa dari Uzushio no Sato. Pada masa kejayaannya, tempat ini dijadikan pusat jual beli yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan Uzushio. Walau negara ini tidak memiliki Hidden Village, namun karena letaknya yang berdekatan dengan Uzushio, membuatnya menjadi salah satu wilayah yang keamanannya terjamin oleh Uzushio. Maka, tak heran apabila menemukan banyak jejak dari orang-orang Uzushio di daerah ini, seperti segel-segel yang terukir di pohon atau bebatuan, menunggu darah yang tepat untuk mengaktifkan perlindungan mereka kembali. Seandainya Uzushio masih berdiri, Shikamaru yakin orang seperti Gato tidak akan pernah bisa menjejakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Namun, semenjak keruntuhan Uzushio dan kedukaan Konoha yang membuatnya memalingkan muka pada semua yang berhubungan dengannya, Nami no Kuni menjadi wilayah terbengkalai, terutama pada tempat yang tidak terhubung dengan pulau utama. Sehingga bukan hal aneh mengapa wilayah ini sekarang di kuasai oleh Gato, pemimpin dari perusahaan Gato yang terkemuka dalam bidang perikanan. Sebagai salah satu orang terkaya di dunia, ia memakai kekuatan dan kekuasaannya untuk memaksa masuk negara ini dan mulai mengambil alih transportasi di lautan. Sebagai negara kepulauan yang dikelilingi laut, seketika saja Land of Wave lumpuh dan berada dibawah kaki Gato. Dengan cepat ia menguasai, tak hanya unsur ekonomi, tapi juga pemerintahan dan politik. Sikapnya yang tidak punya belas kasihan dan juga serakah, membuatnya melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang, bahkan tidak heran jika ia terlibat perdagangan obat terlarang, hingga perdagangan manusia. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, tapi ia tahu Hokage-nya itu punya rencana. Bukan tipenya untuk membiarkan hal semena-mena terjadi di depan mata.

Jadi, seperti biasanya, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengamati Naruto, mengingat ia bukan lagi bocah yang mudah dibaca, Shikamaru perlu usaha ekstra untuk memahaminya. Tampaknya hal itu juga sesuatu yang disadari Kakashi. Semenjak malam itu, matanya terus mengawasi tajam. _Nah, _sebagai sesama orang jenius, ia memahami ketertarikan pria itu pada tingkah Naruto, terutama saat ia sedang lupa mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Naruto yang berumur dua belas tahun seharusnya belum bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti berjalan menggunakan Chakra; Naruto berjalan di depan mereka tanpa kesulitan, sekalipun mereka harus menanjak jalanan terjal, seolah tumbuh sayap di kakinya. Ia malah tampak keheranan pada mereka yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Shikamaru tertawa dalam hati, seharusnya ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, toh sebagai orang yang sudah menjadi ninja bertahun-tahun, itu sudah menjadi refleks dan bagian dalam diri seorang ninja. Sehingga, Shikamaru memutuskan juga menyalurkan sedikit Chakra di telapak kakinya, sebelum melompat dan berlari dengan mudah menyusul Naruto, sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kakashi-sensei yang seolah sedang melubangi batok kepalanya.

Seandainya Asuma adalah senseinya, pria itu pasti dengan mudah memberitahu mereka apa rahasia cara berjalan ninja ini saat melihat mereka kesulitan. Tapi metode pengajaran Kakashi sedikit berbeda. Pria itu tidak menitik beratkan pada hasil, tapi lebih pada proses. Prinsipnya yang mengagungkan kerjasama tim, mendasari metode itu. Baginya tidak akan berguna bila kau mengetahui banyak jutsu, tapi tidak punya mentalitas yang menomor satukan kerjasama tim.

Sehingga, jelas sekali bagi Shikamaru bahwa pria itu sedang mengetes Sasuke sampai kapan ia akan menyadarinya—Atau andai ia sadar, sampai kapan ia akan berhenti keras kepala dan bertanya. Jawabannya adalah tidak akan pernah. Sikap Sasuke yang keras kepala menghalanginya memilih tindakan logis, seperti bertanya mengapa mereka dengan mudahnya berjalan tanpa halangan. Bahkan, walau ia heran, bagaimana bisa orang seperti Naruto, yang nilai ujiannya tidak lebih baik dari dirinya, bisa melakukannya. Sifat keras kepala itu membuatnya mudah diprediksi. Bukannya menemukan solusi pada masalah yang dihadapinya, tapi malah marah pada keberhasilan orang lain, terlebih pada orang yang kemampuannya ia anggap berada di bawahnya.

Atau ini mungkin juga tes untuk Shikamaru, apakah ia akan memberitahu rahasia itu pada Sasuke demi kerjasama tim? _Nah,_ ia tidak perlu dianggap punya kerjasama tim dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Itu terlalu _menyusahkan._

Perjalanan mereka lakukan dengan lambat, dengan laju orang biasa untuk mengimbangi Tazuna. Tapi tampaknya pria itu tidak menyadarinya. Pria itu sibuk meneguk sake-nya, dan mencibir meremehkan pada tim yang berangotakan anak-anak. Shikamaru memahami mengapa ia berpikiran begitu. Sebagai warga Land of Wave yang tidak punya Hidden Village, wajar jika ia tidak tahu beda dari anak biasa dengan anak ninja. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anak-anak ninja sudah diajari cara menggorok leher di umur belia, bahkan bila anak itu segenius seperti Kakashi Sensei, ia sudah mengotori tangannya dengan darah dari musuh bahkan sebelum mengerti apa itu masa puber. Tampaknya juga, Tazuna terbiasa bertemu ninja yang kurang profesional dari Iwa (mengingat untuk makan saja mereka susah, ia tidak heran jika kemampuan mereka tidak sepadan dengan Konoha).

Tak berselang lama, Kakashi berseru supaya berhenti untuk istirahat pada sebuah kolam mata air. Kolam itu tidak berisikan mata air panas, dan letaknya pun tidak begitu lebar, tapi mereka bisa memancing disana, jika mereka ingin. Sejenak Pria itu berdiri tegap dan menyapukan tatapannya ke sekeliling. Tapi Shikamaru tahu ia sedang memperhatikan dua orang ninja yang mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Mereka duduk dalam lingkaran, Shikamaru mengambil tempat di samping Naruto dan menyodorkan _ration bar _padanya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hokagenya meraih benda itu dan menggigitnya besar-besar. Ia tahu metabolisme Jinchuriki berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

Kakashi berkata, "Seperti yang kita tahu, tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai kita tiba di tempat tujuan. Sekarang kita akan bermalam disini. Biar yang jaga aku duluan."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya Kakashi melompat ke cabang pohon beberapa meter dari sana dan membuka bukunya. Karena mereka tidak berada di wilayah musuh, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membuat api unggun kecil, sementara Naruto mengambil buku catatannya dan mulai mencoret-coret.

Dalam keheningan itu Sasuke banyak berpikir. Ia tahu telah salah menilai teman satu timnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru membuktikan mereka lebih kompeten dibandingkan dirinya, bahkan bisa dibilang ia tertinggal jauh. Sasuke sadar dari pembicaraan mereka yang setengahnya tidak bisa dipahaminya; tentang teori fuinjutsu atau stategi perang dengan kode-kode ninja. (Sasuke bahkan belum hafal semua kode yang diajarkan di akademi—kode yang juga ia lihat sesekali dipakai Naruto untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kakashi-sensei) Pembicaraan itu bukan level ninja yang baru lulus akademi. Bahkan ia tidak yakin sebagian yang mereka bicarakan pernah diajarkan disana. Seolah alasan kenapa selama ini nilai akademi mereka buruk adalah karena level akademi yang terlalu rendah untuk mengimbangi kecerdasan mereka.

Jika Sasuke ingat baik-baik, setiap kali Naruto ditegur oleh teman sekelas ataupun sensei, ia selalu bilang bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Selama ini Sasuke mengira itu hanya cara untuk menutupi ketidakmampuan dirinya, tapi rupanya ia salah. Selama ini, rupanya Naruto tidak pernah serius karena materi yang diajarkan di akademi terlalu mudah untuknya dan memilih membuat onar untuk menghindari rasa bosan. Sasuke sering mendengar cerita soal prodigi yang bisa menghancurkan sekitarnya bila dibiarkan bosan. Itu juga alasan mengapa Uchiha Madara dilepaskan di medan perang di usia yang sangat muda.

Ya, itu alasan yang paling masuk akal mengapa kedua temannya bisa tiba-tiba punya performa bagus begitu menjadi genin. Tidak ada lagi yang menghentikan mereka untuk bersikap seperti yang seharusnya. Ia mendengar bahwa klan Nara selalu melahirkan anak-anak yang genius, dan bila Naruto juga genius—yang tampaknya memang begitu—maka artinya ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang genius. Itu cukup membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Bukannya ia akan mengakui hal itu. Tapi ia sudah bersumpah akan bertambah kuat dengan cara apapun... jadi setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke berkata, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya."

"Huh?" Naruto mendongak.

Shikamaru hanya mengerlingkan kepala dari tempatnya rebahan. Ia bisa merasakan Kakashi beringsut menguping di atas mereka. Tidak mungkin ia mampu mendengarkan pembicaraan ini, kecuali karena ia punya indera seorang Hatake. Tidak menyadari Kakashi sensei hanya memberikan ilusi privasi pada mereka, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kau bisa berjalan dengan mudah," sergahnya, nadanya terlalu arogan untuk disebut pertanyaan.

"Hm... kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Sensei?"

Sasuke mendesis. "Pada orang yang selalu terlambat dan tidak bisa serius?!"

Naruto mengerjap, "Kau tahu dia Jounin, kan?"

"Maito Gai juga Jounin," geramnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tahu benar kesan apa yang ditimbulkan Pejuang Masa Muda itu pada Sasuke. Andai saja Sasuke tahu bahwa Kakashi orang yang cukup terkenal di dunia ninja. Mungkin pembawaannya membuatnya tampak seperti suka bermalas-malasan, selalu terlambat dan seenaknya sendiri. Tapi dibalik persona-nya itu tersembunyi otak genius, ahli strategi dan seorang ANBU ahli. Ada yang bilang sekali kau ANBU, akan selamanya ANBU. Dan Naruto paham betul itu, karena keahlian ANBU bukan sesuatu yang bisa di hidup-matikan sesuka hati. Sekalipun ia sekarang seorang Jounin-Sensei, tapi dari pelatihan yang di dapatkannya selama ini mirip dengan pelatihan dasar ANBU. Terlebih tanpa keberadaan Sakura yang menghambat mereka, pelatihan itu lebih intens dibandingkan tim 7 yang lama. Apalagi sesungguhnya hanya ada satu Genin disini.

Setelah menjadi Hokage, ia baru tahu soal sistem perekrutan ANBU. Bila Jounin sensei adalah seorang ex-ANBU atau ANBU aktif, maka secara otomatis tim binaannya berpotensi menjadi ANBU. Setelah menjadi Chuunin, apabila mendapat rekomendasi dari sensei tersebut, maka ia bisa masuk ke dalam sistem pelatihan ANBU.

Sambil mengusap dagunya, akhirnya Naruto berkata,"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya. Ne... Sasuke. Kenapa kau jadi ninja?"

_"Apa?"_

"Kenapa kau jadi—"

"Aku mendengarmu. Tapi apa maksud pertanyaanmu!"

"Nah," ia mengibaskan tangan sambil lalu, "Di klan Uchiha pun tidak semuanya jadi Ninja 'kan? jadi kau sebetulnyapun tidak perlu jadi ninja untuk meneruskan kelangsungan klan Uchiha. Kau cukup punya keturunan untuk itu. Jadi, pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau ingin jadi ninja selain karena kau seorang Uchiha."

Sasuke mendesis frustasi. "Karena aku ingin jadi kuat, dobe!"

"Kenapa?"

_"Kenapa—"_

Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Naruto mendahuluinya, "Jika alasannya balas dendam, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa kuat."

Keheningan berada di antara mereka.

"Hanya saat seseorang ingin melindungi orang yang penting baginya, mereka bisa menjadi dirinya yang paling kuat. Apa kau punya itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdiri, wajahnya geram, "Memangnya kau tahu apa!"

Naruto tidak memandangnya, tapi ekspresinya tampak sedih. "Aku tahu, itu menyakitkan saat kita gagal melindungi orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi kalau kau yakin, maka suatu saat kau bisa menemukan mereka kembali. Hal itulah yang membuatku berusaha lebih kuat dan aku tahu, aku tak kan gagal. Karena kekuatan bukan tujuan akhir untukku. Kekuatan hanya alat yang kugunakan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku," ia berdiri dan menatap tajam Sasuke, "Bila kau jadi budak sebuah alat, maka kau tidak akan pernah kuat, Sasuke. Jangan pernah mau diperbudak kekuatan. Jangan jadikan kekuatan sebagai tujuan akhir."

Sasuke memalingkan muka, "Tapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus lemah dan membiarkan _orang itu_—"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku akan membantumu." Sasuke mendongak dengan mata lebar. "Kau tidak perlu memikulnya sendirian. Kami bisa membantumu lebih kuat, kami bisa menjadi orang-orang yang penting bagimu. Jika kau mengijinkan kami." Shikamaru berdiri disamping Naruto, mengangguk pada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, "Kita bisa jadi tim legenda. Tidak seperti ketiga Sannin, kita bisa melebihi mereka karena kita tidak akan terpecah belah." Naruto mengayunkan kepalan tangannya untuk memberi tos, menunggu Sasuke membalasnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia merasa sedang menyetujui kontrak yang berlaku seumur hidup. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Perasaan ini... ia menggosok dadanya, memandang dengan mata lebar ke arah kedua teman satu tim-nya. Nara yang genius, Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan misterius. Mereka seumuran dengannya, tapi mereka sungguh kuat. Ya, mereka bisa membawanya menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka bisa membuat tim ini menjadi legenda. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan membalas tos itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang, apa tadi pertanyaanmu."

Kakashi bersandar kembali ke batang pohon. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan perlahan tertawa datar, "Melebihi ketiga Sannin, huh..."

Malam itu, Kakashi berakhir dengan duduk termenung di depan api unggun. Otaknya menganalisis interaksi dari ketiga genin-nya itu. Siapa yang mengira ia akan menyaksikan sebuah percakapan bersejarah yang mungkin akan membawa tim tujuh ke tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi. Ia rupanya, sekali lagi, salah dalam menilai Naruto. Ya, ia memang genius. Tapi Kakashi tidak mengira bahwa ia juga memiliki kebijaksanaan yang jauh melampaui umurnya. Mengingatkannya pada Minato-sensei. Kakashi terdiam seperti itu hingga hanya tinggal ia dan Shikamaru yang masih terbangun; duduk bersandar di batang pohon sambil mengusap kepala Naruto dipangkuannya. Tampaknya ia tidak punya keinginan untuk tidur dalam waktu dekat.

"Apakah Naruto selalu seperti itu?" tanyana dengan suara lirih. Pertanyaan itu tak kan terdengar seandainya tidak hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Dia punya saat-saat seperti itu. Aku menyebutnya _old soul mode_," setelah beberapa saat ia menambahkan, "Aku tidak heran kau kaget, Sensei. Tidak banyak orang yang mengaku tahu tentang Naruto."

"Begitu pula dirimu."

"Nah," Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "Jika bukan karena Naruto mungkin aku masih tiduran sambil menatap awan."

"Apa yang membuatmu—membuat kalian—memutuskan untuk keluar dari_ persembunyian?"_

"Kami sudah tahu sejak awal, bila menjadi Genin, kami harus berhenti bermain-main... Kami bisa mati," jeda sejenak, "atau mengorbankan rekan sesama ninja bila kami tidak serius, Sensei. Setelah menjadi genin kami tahu tidak ada pilihan lain, selain membuang topeng anak ingusan dan mulai bersikap serius."

"Hm... kenapa memutuskan menjadi Genin sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu jika kalian mampu."

"Mah... itu _merepotkan, _Sensei. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu sekeras apa dunia ninja. Aku tidak mau mati begitu lulus akademi. Kupikir aku lebih baik bersenang-senang sedikit lebih lama dan menikmati hidup—" _ah, alasan yang Nara sekali._ "—Tapi untuk Naruto? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi penduduk Konoha jika tahu monster yang mereka benci ternyata seorang anak berbakat? Aku merasa sangat bersyukur Naruto menyadari lebih awal untuk menyembunyikan kemampuannya sebelum ia dianggap sebagai makhluk berbahaya. Aku sudah melihat sendiri bisa sekejam apa penduduk Konoha," itu alasan yang sudah mereka sepakati bersama sebagai yang paling meyakinkan. Dan Shikamaru yakin, Kakashi sendiri menebak alasan yang sama.

Kakashi menutup mata penuh penyesalan. Pekerjaannya di ANBU dan rasa dukanya, membuatnya menghindari Naruto. Kehilangan Sensei sekaligus Kusina-nee setelah Obito dan Rin, menjadi pukulan terakhir yang membuatnya tidak mampu berfungsi normal. Ia tidak akan membela dirinya bahwa saat itu ia masih 14 tahun, karena alasan apapun tak mengembalikan masa kanak-kanak Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari Naruto sudah menjadi Genin dan kewajibannya sebagai murid dari Minato-sensei untuk memberikan perlindungan pada Naruto telah diambil alih oleh Klan Nara, padahal andai saja ia cukup berani untuk mengambil peran di Dewan Tetua sebagai kepala Klan Hatake, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan beban Naruto—bahkan mungkin mengadopsinya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi.

"Naruto beruntung punya teman seperti dirimu, Shikamaru-kun. Padahal kalian punya kepribadian yang bertolak belakang."

"Bukannya malah karena alasan itu, Sensei?" Shikamaru tersenyum lembut, "Naruto tidak pernah membosankan. Pikirannya sulit diprediksi, bagai memecahkan sandi dalam sandi. Lagi pula, bila aku adalah bayangan—," jemarinya bergerak dengan lihai, diikuti oleh jemari Kakashi yang bergerak dengan cara yang sama. Pria itu tampak terkejut karena terkena jutsu tanpa disadarinya, "—maka Naruto adalah cahaya," ia melepaskan jutsunya dari Kakashi, dan kembali mengusap kepala Naruto yang tertidur pulas, "Dimana Naruto menjadi Hokage, aku akan menjadi tangan kanannya. Bahkan bila aku tidak bisa melangkah berdampingan dengannya, maka aku akan melangkah di belakangnya, mengikutinya hingga manapun."

Caranya bicara membuat Kakashi merasa Shikamaru sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai Hokagenya, tanpa sadar atau tidak. Ini sungguh menjelaskan semuanya!

Kakashi menaikkan alis, _"Dimana?" _bukan _jika_, tapi sebuah bentuk kalimat kepastian.

"Kau tidak percaya dia mampu?" tantang Shikamaru sambil memamerkan giginya, "Aku percaya."

Kakashi menelan ludah. Bila sebelumnya mimpi Naruto menjadi Hokage tampak jauh dimata, tapi kini dengan dukungan seorang Nara, terlebih setelah menjadi saksi percakapan tadi, Kakashi tidak yakin lagi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya menjadi penyebab Naruto memperoleh kesetiaan macam ini dari seorang Nara—dan bila anggota tim 7 ini adalah buktinya—maka juga kepercayaan dari kepala klan Nara, sekaligus Komandan Jounin, Nara Shikaku.

Kakashi terbangun menjelang subuh. Ia duduk tanpa suara dan mengamati sekitarnya. Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak ada di tempat. Ia hampir melompat saat menyadari jika Shikamaru berdiri membelakanginya, memandang ke arah kolam mata air sambil menyesap teh—dari baunya tercium teh hijau. Ia tidak repot-repot bertanya bagaimana ia bisa membawa peralatan menyeduh teh, mengetahui Naruto punya segel penyimpanan. Pastinya ia juga membuatkan segel itu untuk temannya. Dipikir-pikir mungkin ia juga minta dibuatkan segel itu. Sekalipun ia tahu Fuinjutsu, tapi kemampuannya terbatas untuk pertarungan.

"Dimana Naruto?"

Shikamaru mengangguk ke arah kolam.

Benar juga. Dalam keremangan subuh, ia bisa melihat seluet seseorang yang sedang duduk meditasi di tengah danau. Kakashi mengamati tidak ada keterkejutan di mata Shikamaru, memberitahunya bahwa ini bukan pertamakalinya terjadi. Siapa sangka Naruto sudah punya kemampuan Chakra Control. _Nah,_ ia seharusnya sudah tidak heran lagi.

Shikamaru tidak terlalu khawatir, karena teori gila apapun yang muncul dalam benak Kakashi soal kemampuan Naruto tidak akan segila kenyataan sebenarnya bahwa ia dan Naruto time travel ke masa lalu. Shikamaru menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi sensei.

Naruto yang tidak sadar menjadi bahan pembicaraan, bersila sambil mengatur napas. Teknik yang diperaktekkannya selama hampir satu dekade untuk mengendalikan Chakra Alam. Mata Naruto perlahan membuka dan retinanya yang semula berwarna biru kini menjadi magenta, percampuran merah dan biru. Berbeda dengan Sage Mode gunung Myoboku, Sage Mode-nya dengan Kurama memberinya pupil mata lurus seperti rubah. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan seketika Naruto terhuyung ke depan saat mode itu lepas darinya. "Aku hampir mendapatkannya," bisiknya.

**_"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Tubuhmu butuh beradaptasi,"_**komentar Kurama.

Naruto mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengatur posisinya untuk bermeditasi.****

Di pinggir kolam itu, Kakashi berdiri mengamati. "Apa dia sering melakukan itu?"

"Hm.." Shikamaru mengerdikkan bahu, "Ia punya kebiasaaan bermeditasi tiap subuh. Bahkan jika tidak diingatkan, dia bisa melewatkan sarapan."

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" sahut Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diantara mereka. Mungkin terbangun karena mendengar mereka mengobrol. "Dia duduk di atas air tanpa tenggelam."

Shikamaru menelengkkan kepala dengan malas, "Pengendalian Chakra, tak jauh berbeda seperti Chakra untuk berlari yang sudah Naruto jelaskan padamu kemarin."

Sasuke bergerak maju, tapi Kakashi lebih dulu menahannya, "Sebelum kau menceburkan dirimu kesana, kau lebih dulu perlu belajar naik ke atas pohon—" Sasuke menyerukan protes, "Tanpa bantuan tangan," pada Shikamaru, Kakashi berkata, "Kau bisa memberikan contohnya, Shikamaru-kun."

Sambil masih menyesap tehnya, ia bergerak melangkah dengan mudahnya ke atas pohon. Mengendalikan isi cangkirnya agar airnya tidak jatuh. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya Mizu Seishitsu Henka (Water Chakra nature)," komentar Kakashi dari bawah.

Shikamaru hanya mengerdikkan bahu sambil menyesap tehnya, tampak tidak peduli.

....

Memasuki wilayah Wave, makin banyak mereka menemukan kanal-kanal kecil yang menghubungkan wilayah penduduk dengan sungai-sungai yang tersebar di Land of Wave. Kanal-kanal itu hanya dijembatani batang-batang kayu sederhana yang menunjukkan begitu sedikitnya perhatian Daimyo negara ini pada area perbatasan.

Naruto mendongak ke arah kubangan air di depan mereka, bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang bergerak mendekati sisi lain Tazuna. Ia melirik Naruto dan mengangguk. Naruto melirik Kakashi; pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi saat mata mereka bersirobok, Naruto menepuk pahanya dua kali, memberikan isyarat ANBU. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti kode isyarat itu, tetap bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dan bergerak waspada di depan Tazuna, mengurung pria itu di dalam lingkaran.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka melewati kubangan itu, rantai besi melesat keluar darinya. Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto bisa merasakan pergerakan cakra yang berbeda saat Kakashi-sensei melakukan _Kawarimi_ dan meninggalkan klon-nya untuk diikat oleh rantai besi milik Demon Brothers.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah pucat saat melihat tubuh senseinya hancur.

Kedua nukenin itu melompat seketika menyerang yang mereka anggap paling lemah dalam rombongan, Naruto mencabut Kunei-nya dan menahan serangan itu dengan Taijutsu, bersamaan dengan itu juga memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk melemparkan Kunai guna mengunci rantai itu. Shikamaru dengan sigap menguncinya dengan bayangan, dan Naruto menusukkan Senbon beracun ke leher nukenin kembar tersebut. Seketika membuat keduanya lumpuh dan terjatuh tak berdaya. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Siapa yang bilang misi rank C tidak ada pertarungan?" komentar Naruto sambil mendengus.

"Aku pernah dengar soal kutukan misi rank C pertama, tapi siapa sangka itu nyata. Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" kata Shikamaru sambil mendongak ke cabang pohon.

"Yo!" sapa pria itu tiba-tiba disamping Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau masih hidup!" seru Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, dia Jounin," sahut Naruto. Lalu ia mengeluarkan dan membuka dengan ahli gulungan segel untuk menyimpan kedua tubuh nukenin itu. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Apa kita bisa membawa mereka ke Kiri untuk mendapatkan bayarannya?"

Kakashi mengerjap, "Kau tahu siapa mereka."

"Yeah, Demon Brother. Ex-Chuunin Kirigakure yang kini jadi pembunuh bayaran. Sebelum kita berangkat aku sudah menghapal isi _bingo books,_" Naruto melirik Tazuna, "Yang aneh sekali, bukan? Kenapa nukenin dibayar untuk seorang pembangun jembatan biasa."

Pria itu memucat.

"Ma... benar juga, ya." Kata Kakashi riang, sebelum wajahnya berubah 180°. "Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada kami, Tazuna-san?"

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Isi dari permintaanmu hanya melindungi dari geng pencuri. Kalau begini, ini termasuk misi rank B atau lebih. Permintaan itu seharusnya hanya melindungimu sampai kau menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan. Kalau lawan kita adalah ninja, misi ini sudah pasti dikelompokkan menjadi misi tingkat B atau lebih yang bayarannya jelas lebih mahal. Tampaknya ada beberapa alasan dibalik semua ini, tapi bila kau berbohong ketika menyampaikan permintaan, ini artinya kami sudah bertindak di luar misi."

Tazuna hanya bisa menunduk diam, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik topi lebarnya.

"Ma~ kita bisa kembali saja," sahut Naruto. "Tapi sensei, bukankah itu akan merugikan Konoha?"

Kakashi menaikkan alis, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bila Tazuna-san adalah orang yang dibayar untuk membangun jembatan yang akan menghubungkan antara Land of Wave dan Land of Fire, ia adalah orang penting yang akan menjadi cikal bakal berkembangnya ekonomi di Konoha. Jembatan itu akan jadi alat vital dalam perdangan dan hubungan diplomatik." Kakashi berusaha keras menelan rasa terkejut dengan pengetahuan politik itu. _Sungguhkah Naruto hanya berumur 12 tahun?!_ Tidak menyadari dilema Kakashi, Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi penuh perenungan, gesturnya membuatnya seperti seorang pakar diplomasi yang sedang berada di meja perundingan, alih-alih hutan belantara, "Kemungkinan alasan Tazuna-san diburu oleh Nukenin adalah karena ada pihak yang dirugikan dengan pembangunan jembatan."

Sakamaru menyahut, "Aku dengar masyarakat di Land of Wave jatuh dalam kemiskinan. Mungkin itu yang membuat Tazuna-san berbohong, karena dia tidak punya uang untuk membiayai misi pada tinggat B atau lebih."

"Hm..." Kakashi menelengkan kepala, "Apa itu benar, Tazuna-san?"

Tersudut dan tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya pria itu menjelaskan semuanya. Alasan dan siapa dalang dari semua itu. Kakashi memperhatikan bahwa tidak ada tanda terkejut atau rasa penasaran pada dua orang Genin-nya, seolah mereka tahu sejak awal, siapa Gato itu.

Kakashi yang merasa mampu mengatasi misi ini walau pun hanya disertai rekan tiga orang Genin akhirnya memutuskan untuk lanjut. Lagi pula, ia percaya kemampuan tiga genin-nya yang tidak biasa. Mungkin diatas kertas yang tampak berbakat hanya Sasuke, tapi semenjak ia melatih sendiri ketiganya, Kakashi sadar bahwa Naruto dan Shikamaru juga berada diatas rata-rata genin yang baru lulus. Bahkan mungkin di level yang melebihi Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu pula, Tazuna tidak pernah bersikap meremehkan pada mereka. Mungkin karena ia telah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri aksi ninja, bahkan bila ninja itu masih anak-anak. Berbeda pula dengan sebelumnya yang suasana masih seperti jalan-jalan, kini tim 7 tampak lebih serius. Pada pingir sungai besar yang mengalir ke laut tempat Uzushio dulunya pernah berdiri, sebuah perahu sudah menunggu mereka. Pria yang bertugas mengendalikannya, mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk bergegas. Tampak jelas sepenting apa Tazuna untuk orang-orang ini.

Begitu mereka menyusuri jembatan yang baru terbangun separuh, pria yang bertugas mengendalikan perahu mematikan mesinnya dan menggantinya dengan dayung. Perlahan mereka bergerak diantara kabut tebal sambil berharap tak ada yang menemukan mereka. Ketegangan sedikit demi sedikit memudar begitu mereka melewati lorong panjang yang membawa mereka pada pemukiman penduduk berupa rumah-rumah apung tradisional. Tidak tampak kemewahan atau dekorasi megah diantara mereka. Bahkan bangunan itu penuh kayu-kayu lapuk yang bisa sewaktu-waktu hancur terkena air bah. Disekitarnya tumbuh pohon-pohon Mertapal yang akar-akarnya turun ke dasar sungai.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri hutan untuk mencapai rumah Tazuna. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Naruto sudah siap saat Zabuza menyerang. Mengabaikan kelinci salju, ia melemparkan Kunai ke arah pohon tempat Zabuza bersembunyi. Sebagai balasannya, sebuah pedang raksasa melesat dan meluncur ke arah mereka. Pohon itu menancap horisontal di pohon dan seorang pria melompat berdiri diatasnya.

Naruto diam-diam tersenyum saat mendengar Zabuza melakukan prolog antagonisnya seperti sebelumnya. Selama itu, para klon-nya menyebarkan segel jebakan. Perlahan kabut menebal disekitar mereka, sementara itu ketiga Genin mengelilingi Tazuna. Saat Zabuza melompat ke atas air danau, Naruto mengaktifkan segelnya. Di keempat penjuru mata angin, segel yang dibawa oleh klon-nya menyala, dan seketika gerakan Zabuza terkunci sebelum ia sempat mengaktifkan Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu.

Tiba-tiba Hawa Membunuh yang sangat tajam dan berat menguar dari pria itu, membuat Tazuna jatuh dengan keras ke tanah dan Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Tapi untuk Naruto dan Shikamaru yang pernah merasakan Hawa Membunuh yang jauh lebih kuat dari ini, menganggapnya bukan apa-apa.

"Sekarang, Kakashi-sensei!"

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, pria itu sudah bergerak. Melepas penutup matanya dan mengaktifkan Sharingan. Membuat Sasuke terkejut melihat sensei-nya memiliki mata yang seharusnya hanya diwariskan pada mereka yang berdarah Uchiha. Seketika Kakashi menguncinya dalam Genjutsu, melemparkannya ke dalam pusaran air dan membuatnya kehabisan napas. Nukenin itu terlempar jatuh menabrak pohon. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa berbuat lebih jauh, dua buah Senbon melesat tepat ke leher Zabuza.

"Haku," bisik Naruto sambil menyembunyikan senyum.

Remaja itu berdiri di batang pohon tinggi dengan topeng dan pakaian khas Oinin Butai (Hunter-nin) dari Kirigakure. Ia membiarkan Kakashi memeriksa nadi Zabuza, percaya jika pria itu tak kan menemukan detak jantungnya. Malah ia merunduk memberi hormat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruto tahu benar akal bulus Haku, tapi ia dengan sengaja membiarkannya. Naruto punya rencana tersendiri untuk mereka dan itu tidak melibatkan kematian Haku. Zabuza dan Haku bukanlah pelaku antagonis sebenarnya. Mereka hanya dibayar oleh Gato dan berakhir dihianati olehnya. Zabuza sendiri punya niat positif menggunakan uang bayaran itu untuk menjalankan revolusi di Kirigakure, membebaskan mereka yang tertindas karena tindakan Kage mereka yang semena-mena. Bila Naruto memerankan perannya dengan tepat, maka tidak hanya ia menghindarkan kedua ninja itu dari kematian, tapi juga mempercepat revolusi di Kiri.

Setelah Haku membawa Zabuza pergi, Naruto berkomentar, "Ne, bukankah Hunter-nin dari Kiri biasanya menghancurkan tubuh sasarannya di tempat?"

Mata Kakashi melebar, lalu ia menghela napas, "Ma~ tampaknya aku harus bertarung lagi dengannya...."

"A—apa maksudnya?" bisik Sasuke.

Shikamaru menyahut dengan nada malas, "Maksud Sensei, dia masih hidup. Itu tadi ninja yang menyamar, bukan sungguh-sungguh Hunter-nin."

"Ma..." Kakashi menghela napas lagi.

Naruto tertawa, "Ini jelas misi rank A, sensei!"

_"Menyebalkan."_


End file.
